The Phoenix
by g1rldraco7
Summary: You can only push a man so far, from losing the girl that he loves, being kicked off the soccer team, failing classes, and forgotten by almost all of the digidestined. Davis' rage is spiraling out of control until a mysterious man appears to help him channel it and fight for what he wants. Can Kari find the old Davis before it's too late? A challenge story for NinjaFang1331
1. Chapter 1

"Hey everyone listen I just wanted to say that finally Kari and I became a couple" announced T.K. as he Kari were holding hands for everyone to see.

Everyone was shocked when T.K. and Kari announced they were a couple during lunch. It had finally happened. T.K. and Kari, the perfect couple, finally got together. Yolei squealed like a fan girl because she couldn't believe that Kari finally got together with T.K!

Cody was also happy that Kari and T.K. got together, but he was trying to get some oxygen into his lungs since Yolei had him in a type of death hug.

Ken smiled as he patted T.K. and Kari on their shoulders for their announcement, "Congratulations you two I'm happy that you two got together." However, he was also worried about Davis for he was not sure how he would take it.

Kari, who was also worried, looked at Davis who had a blank expression on his face aimed at them. Kari knew that T.K. and her teased him from time to time, but she never thought that T.K. would actually get together with her.

Davis did the only thing he could do in a situation like this. He smiled, even though it was fake it was still a smile. Davis extended his hand out and congratulated them both. "I am really happy for you two and I'm sure you two will make a great couple."

Everyone who heard David was glad that he had given up on Kari, but that was not the case. Davis still wanted to be with Kari, but now that chance was gone, T.K. got Kari before he did. He may have been smiling on the outside, but inside his anger was rising and this feeling of wanting to break stuff kept floating around in his mind.

However, the school day went on with Davis trying to keep his anger down from lunch. The classes were as boring as ever, and he was failing most of them. He was glad that soccer practice was after school it was always a good way to release some stress. Davis made his way to the soccer field as Ken was already practicing his kicks with the team. He was ready to go over to join them when the coach grabbed his arm and pulled him near the bench.

"Motomiya, I hate to do this for you are one of my best players, but you're kicked off the team."

"What?! Why?! I've been behaving and working hard with my soccer skills!" shouted Davis as his anger was spiking again.

"You know the rules Motomiya; you have to keep your grades up in order to stay on the team. I have been going easy on you for you were the team captain, but now your grades have dropped too much and unless you bring them back, I cannot let you play. Therefore, you being soccer captain will be passed onto Ken"

Davis clenched his fists for he could not believe that he was not allowed now to play his favorite sport. His anger grew even more as he heard his former teammates talk about him being off the team. Some of them were also talking about how T.K. grabbed Kari before Davis could even try to. Davis growled as he came upon a soccer ball as an evil smile slowly formed on his face. With a strong kick of his legs, he sent that soccer ball flying towards his former teammates. Davis ran back to the locker room as the soccer ball hit them. Davis smiled a bit glad to reveal a tiny bit of stress. Ken who heard and saw the whole thing was sorry for Davis for this was just not going Davis' way today.

Davis was now walking through the halls of the school trying to find the rest of the digi-gang. He was still mad about T.K. and Kari for being a couple, but that was not going to stop him from hanging out with his friends. As he was walking, he heard people talking around him.

"Oh did you hear T.K. and Kari finally got together?!"

"About time I say, and did you hear that they are throwing a party tonight to celebrate their status as a couple."

"Of course everyone was invited, whoever wasn't invited is just a loser."

As the girls walked away, Davis couldn't believe what he had just heard. His friends were throwing a party for T.K. and Kari and didn't invite him to it. He slammed his fist into a nearby locker. There was a dent in the locker door as Davis walked at a fast pace to get away from the school. He didn't want to go home yet for if he went home with the temper he had, now his parents would ask what happened at school. Davis right now didn't feel like explaining, so he just decided to walk around until he cooled down. Davis didn't notice that someone was watching him leave the school.

The sun was beginning to set as Davis went down a street he didn't recognize. He had been walking for a few hours and didn't notice how late it was. Davis started to hear the sound of rushing footsteps echo through the dark street as Davis put his guard up. It was then that he saw three street punks come out from the shadows, surrounding him and begin to laugh evilly.

"Well well well, look what we have here boys. It looks like we found ourselves some fresh meat. Let's have some fun with him," said the ugliest of the three brutes.

Davis clenched his fists as one of the punks launched a fast punch, but he dodged it just in time. Davis managing to get in close throws a right hook hitting the thug in the head. The second punk goes in with a left punch only for Davis to throw a faster punch at the punks jaw. Then the third punk managed to hit Davis in the back with a kick throwing him into the wall. It was then Davis was being pummeled into the ground getting bruises, cuts, and blood going everywhere. However, Davis' anger was starting to get the best of him and he finally snapped. Soon Davis was dodging each punch to the best of his abilities and venting his anger. He became an animal throwing fits and kicks at the three punks. Davis was not going to stop until all three of them were beaten and covered in blood.

However, Davis didn't notice that there was another person watching him from the shadows, marveling at his fighting skills. He was impressed he watched Davis fought the three punks by himself. His form might have been sloppy, but he had the raw determination to keep going and beat the three thugs down until they were a bloody mess.

Soon the streets were dark as Davis was panting from beating the street punks. All three punks were lying around helplessly as Davis beat the living hell out of each of them. It was then that Davis felt a lot better from fighting the three people. He checks his hands to find his gloves torn and his knuckles red. It was then that he heard the sound of clapping behind him, which made him turn around to see who was there.

"I have to say that I am impressed with the way you fought. Surprising at how much skill you have in you. Most fighters have cut up knuckles when they finish their first fight. However, something tells me you have what it takes to become a pretty good fighter if you wanted too."

Davis growled as the mysterious man stood before him in the dim street light. The person was around 6' 6'' tall, has a decent amount of muscle and fast to stay out of sight. He wore black glasses, green shirt, black trench coat, dark blue jeans, and black dress shoes.

"You can relax now; I am not your enemy young one. You have raw potential, it just needs to be refined, which is where I come in and help you with it if you want to boy." The man pulled out a card and handed it to Davis who quickly grabbed it wondering what it was the man gave him. "Arrive at the address on the card tomorrow at 6:00 pm and I can make you into a fighter like no other. Now it's time to go home else you want to get caught by the police."

Davis looked at the card and wanted to thank the man. To find he was already gone. The faint sound of police sirens were now clearly heard as Davis took off like a bat out of hell before the police saw him.

After a while Davis found his way home as his mom asked how his day was without looking back to see him covered in bruises and blood. He told her it was fine as he ran to the bathroom to cover and clean his injuries.

* * *

The party that everyone was at to celebrate T.K. and Kari's relationship was oblivious about what happened to Davis. It was still going strong after 3 hours as the Digidestined both young and older were dancing and chatting away. The party was at a local club for teenagers and everyone was having a good time. T.K and Kari were on the dance floor; Yolei was hanging on her boyfriend Ken who showed up late for reasons unknown; Cody was having punch and talking to Joe and Izzy. Sora was sitting on Tai's lap while talking to Matt and Jun who was invited by him. Mimi was there as well who moved back missing her friends. She was talking to Yolei about how glad that T.K. and Kari finally got together.

The radio was on playing the party music until it stopped as an important news announcement came on. "We interrupt with this breaking news. Just 2 hours ago, police have found three young men lying in the streets beaten badly, while covered in blood. They are in very critical condition tonight when they were taken to the hospital they had bruises, bones broken in different places, cuts littered on their faces, and blood coming out of the nose or were busted wide open. The only thing they told the police was that it was a demon that attacked them. It was later found that these three people were vigilantes that stole drugs, money and sent people to the hospital. As much as we would like to thank this person for taking care of these criminals, the police have issued a curfew for everyone below the ages of 21 to get home by 10:00 tonight. Until we get more information, the police will keep this curfew in place for three days. If the police don't find the culprit then the curfew will be lifted and a warning will be sent out to be careful on the streets. That is all and now to your previous station."

Everyone was scared for what they heard and saw it was 9:27 and needed to get home before curfew started. They all said their good-byes and congratulated T.K. and Kari one last time.

* * *

Ken out of all the people was not scared for instead he was sad and afraid for Davis' safety because he knew Davis was responsible for this. Ken was on his way home to get ready for the party when he noticed Davis walking in a random direction. He followed his best friend until it reached sunset, and decided just to leave him be for he figured he was just clearing his head. Just as Ken walked at least 200 yards from Davis he heard a shout from Davis and turned around to see Davis fighting three people. He ran to help his best friend, but found out he didn't need any help at all. Ken watched the way Davis fought all three thugs at once. He was impressed by the way, Davis fought, and it was only in self-defense mind you. However, as Ken kept watching he found it hard to look away for his best friend was beating the lights out of the three street punks. It was almost too scary to watch, but finally ended when the last person dropped to the ground not getting back up. He then saw the whole exchange between Davis and they mysterious man that appeared.

He then saw Davis take off and figured he was going home to get ready for the party. It was then Ken took off towards his house when he heard the sirens from the police cars. Ken was late getting to the party, but no one bothered to ask where he was, which he was somewhat glad for he didn't feel like telling what happened to Davis. It had been over an hour and thirty minutes and Davis hadn't showed up yet. He asked Yolei if Davis was invited, but before he could get an answer, the new report came on. When the news broadcast ended every left after saying good-bye and coagulations to T.K. and Kari one more time. He never got an answer out of Yolei, but decided that he would ask Davis tomorrow and also him about the mysterious man that talked to him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday morning as Davis got up and groaned as his body throbbed in pain. Apparently, his body is still recovering from fighting the three street thugs. He heard the news report, decided to try and not to get into any more fights on the streets. Still, he showers as he looked over the bruises he got the other day. He got dressed in a black shirt since all his blue shirts were dirty, blue jeans to cover his scrapes and bruises on his legs. He puts on his shoes and got his backpack and goes to school with a slight headache. He noticed that he forgot his goggles, but remember that they were covered in blood still because he forgot to wash them. When he got to school he found everyone staring at him for it probably because of the cuts and bruises on his face that were still there. Finally, he got to the computer room and looks up to see Cody, Yolei, Ken, T.K. and Kari were outside the classroom chatting. Seeing T.K. with his arm around Kari just spiked his anger, but the pain from his bruises made him suppressed it this time When he came up to them, everyone gasped at the bruises and cuts he had on his face. Ken had a worried expression on his face, but quickly hid it. Yolei and T.K. looked as if it was a regular thing to happen. Cody looked a bit pale, while Kari was the most startled in seeing Davis in the shape he was in now.

"Good god Davis, you look worse than an old banana in a monkey pit. What happened?" Kari asked, as she looked him over more in concern. Davis stepped back from her as her hand touched a nasty bruise on his face. T.K. just rolled his eyes waiting for some lame excuse Davis would give them for what happened.

"Well, I was just walking home when a group of ninjas appeared out of nowhere and attacked me for no reason. I scared them off even though they got some hits on me." Davis new it was half true as he told his friends, but what Davis didn't notice was the frown that appeared on Ken's face.

"Figures Davis can't even defend himself; you could have at least came up with a better excuse than that," Yolei said making the others laugh except Ken as the bell for the first class went off. Davis felt his anger spike again as he sat down and tried to focus on his classes for the day. However, what surprised Davis was that he was actually concentrating better and was not thinking about the Digital World or Kari. He always worried about getting to Kari first before T.K., but now that T.K. had Kari and there wasn't anything he could do about it he was able to focus better. Soon lunchtime rolled on by and Davis was getting his lunch, heading to an empty table. He didn't feel like hanging out with his friends right now because if he snapped again like he did yesterday he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Ken noticed, as he was in line for food that Davis was sitting alone and the digi-gang didn't seem to notice. He went to join Davis after getting his food wanting to find out what happened yesterday.

"You might have everyone else fooled, but not me Davis. I know how you got those bruises."

"I have no idea what you're talking Ken, shouldn't you be hanging out with the perfect couple crowd." Davis didn't feel like talking right now. He just felt like quickly eating his lunch and getting out of the lunchroom as fast as possible.

"I'm your best friend Davis; you can talk to me about anything. After everything we've been through I want to help you out like you did for me." Ken was now wondering what had happened to the Davis he knew that was loud and excited. This Davis that was in front of him was a sad, angry outlaw.

Davis sighed as he angrily picked apart his food before stabbing his spork into the bread roll. He didn't feel like venting his anger out on Ken, so he decided to take it out on his food, which barely helped at all.

"You really want to know soccer captain? After what happened on the field, I decide to walk around the hallways of the school to help clear my head. It was then that I heard some girls were talking about being invited to T.K. and Kari's party and anyone who was not invited is a loser. Therefore, can you guess who wasn't invited to the party? That's right it was me for most of the school sees me as a loser. So, I went to release my anger by walking around. I just kept on walking until I went down a street, and these punks surrounded me. They attacked me for no reason at all and I had to try defending myself, besides I'm alright now, don't need you to worry about me, but thanks for listening though."

Ken sighed as he ate lunch with his best friend and soon the school day went like a breeze. Davis made his way home as he went to lay in his room. He didn't have any homework since he managed to get it done at school, which was a shock because that never happened at all in his life. His thought went on about what the man said the other day. He pulled out the card, looked at it, and figured why not see what it was all about. He changed his pants to shorts for it got hot outside, and ran out of his room and out the front door. Leaving his parents wondering where he was going. Jun didn't care for she was too busy watching the TV.

It took Davis fifteen minutes to try to find the place. He finally found the address of a building from the card that the man gave him. He walked in to find it is a training facility with a bunch of equipment lying around. It even had boxing bags and its own boxing ring. There was even a cage to the side that could be connected to the ring to make it a cage match. Davis looks around and sees kids his age and older training with different people. He soon spotted the man who gave him the card and walks over to him as the man was helping a kid with his punches. It was then that the man noticed Davis and walked over to him.

"I didn't think you would show up boy, I'm so glad you decided to take the offer I gave you. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Raw Revert."

"THE RAW REVERT?! The Undefeated champion who held every title?!" Davis was floored that a living legend was standing right in front of him. He watched almost all his matches when he was a kid. However, when he found out that Raw retired watching people box was not fun anymore. It was then Davis started to get into fights with people because they were badmouthing Raw in front of him.

"Yep, I did win every title and was undefeated, but I gave up the titles after three months so I can win them again to show that I can fight anyone. I gave up fighting though because I lost the drive to continue for no one could be like me. It was then I started to teach kids like you how to box. Also, if kids I teach meet my standards, I enter them in matches at the Jr MMA fighting competition."

Davis' eyes widened as he took this information in, shocking his system because the Jr MMA fighting competition were brutal. For kids between ages 13 to 20 compete for fame and money for they put their bodies on the line. Some became really famous for it led them to fight in the real MNA fights. This was not like regular boxing for they are put into different types of fights, and thrown in a cage. That explained what the cage on the other side of the room was for now.

"Despite how dangerous it sounds, I can handle it; I want to enter the Jr MMA fighting competition. Whenever I saw you fight I wanted to as well."

"You sure you want to do this boy? This is serious competition; you can't half ass your way through this. You put your body at a high risk," he stopped talking and looked into Davis' eyes "but if you want to lets see what you got boy. Hey, Chris go to the ring, we got someone who thinks he has what it takes to compete in a Jr MMA fight."

Raw leads Davis to the ring as another boy came, cracking his knuckles and neck loudly. He had blood red hair and bright blue eyes. He had medium sized muscles with some scars on his biceps and legs. Raw gave him some gloves to put on along with shoes that were both white. Davis took off his shirt off and stretched a bit before the bell rang and the fight began. As Davis moved forward, he blocked Chris' fast punches. Davis managed to get a right hook in, but he felt his face stung as Chris barely missed his face, but left a cut. Davis was holding his own, but this kid was just too fast and strong, and Davis felt his energy drain quickly. It was then Chris backed up, lowered his arms, and turned to Raw.

"Pffft. Really Raw? Are you sure, this is the same kid you watched yesterday take down three people by himself with no cuts on his knuckles? He is such a bitch and completely weak, he can't even last five minutes with me, it must have been a fluke or something. Seriously, why am I wasting my time on such a pussy? You train him to get ready for Jr MMA fight and the next thing you know this kid is on a one way to trip to the hospital."

Davis growled as his anger was taking over like last not and caught Chris with strong right uppercut, who Chris never saw coming. Chris staggered from the uppercut only to leave himself open. Davis began to unleash punch after punch, switching between his face and body. Raw was watching at the beginning with some disappointment, but that all changed when he saw Davis lose it and started to fight back, no not fight, beating Chris to a living hell. Raw figured out that it was Davis' anger that drove him and that if he found a way to maintain that anger to training Davis would be a heck of a fighter. After 3 minutes of constant beating, Raw called the match. Davis was left panting as Chris was carried away, his face littered with some blood and bruises, while bruises formed on his chest, if you listened closely Davis cracked a couple of Chris's ribs. All the kids and trainers were either shocked, scared, surprised or impressed since Davis just beat one of the five strongest kids they had. Raw went over to check on Chris and began cleaning up his face. Davis really did a number on him for Chris' face was now starting to form a black eye, and the right side of his face was swelling up fast. Once he cleaned Chris' face up enough, he had another trainer take him to the medical ward to have him checked out. It was then that he found Davis' walking to him with his shirt back on and the gloves and shoes in his hands. Davis gave both back to Raw as he spoke to Davis.

"I have to say, you are a diamond in the rough boy, you just fought the fourth strongest kid I train here. In 6 months' time, I can have you ready to compete in the Jr MMA fights. We are open to training kids from 3pm to 7pm every day, whenever the kids feel like coming in. So, kid still interested, and what's your name?"

"Damn right I am! Also, the name is Davis. Can't wait to start training here, see you tomorrow Raw."

Davis shook Raw's hand, and Raw showed him his locker. He told Davis what things he needed. Once everything was settled, Davis made his way home and checked his phone to find it was 7pm, so he ran home. When he opened the front door, his parents were sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him with Ken here as well leaning next to the wall.

"Davis where have you been? You just ran out the door without saying where you were going," asked his mother.

"Well the thing is I found this really cool facility where they teach kids how to fight and defend themselves. I want to do this more than soccer!" Davis didn't want to tell just yet about wanting to compete in the Jr MMA fight they just won't let it happen.

"I don't know Davis, it sounds dangerous, and when would you ever need to defend yourself?" once again his mother asked. His father was giving him a stern look, which made him uncomfortable.

"Well I was jumped yesterday after school by three punks, I barely got out alive and this could really help me. Please, mom, dad I really want to train!" He was glad they didn't hear the news report for they went out before it was broadcasted.

"Oh my poor baby! You should told me when you got home! What would have happened if you were knocked out or raped or killed?!" cried his mother, she cared about him the most in the family for she knew Davis always got into fights with other kids.

"You could have given us gray hairs young man, but since your serious about this, we'll agree to let you, BUT only if you focus more on your grades get them to improve, your school called to tell us about your poor grades and being kicked off the soccer team. Ken has agreed to help you raise your grades young man. If your grades don't improve we are taking you out of this fighting facility. Now go to your room and we'll call you for dinner!" His dad was a stern man who took responsibility first and fun later.

Davis smiled as Ken walked with him to his room and they walked in to find DemiVeemon sleeping. However, something told Davis he was faking it. Davis sat the bed while Ken sat in his computer chair with a serious look on his face.

"Davis, I've been following you and I want to help you. I can help by being your manager. I can also help you train, while helping you get your homework done and grades up as long as you focus."

"Of course I appreciate the help Ken, but I don't want the others to find out. I just do not feel like they care about me anymore, so let us keep this between us okay. Besides when I become a famous fight then I will have the last laugh."

Ken laughed at this for it was good to see his best friend acting normal again. DemiVeemon decide to randomly 'wake up' and jumped onto Davis' head and yawned cutely.

"I want to help too Davis, I heard your conversation and since we're partners, I want to help you become the best fighting machine you can be."

Davis grinned as Ken and DemiVeemon stared discussing Davis' training methods and schedule Plus, much to Davis' agony go over his homework.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been 6 months since Davis met his hero Raw Revert and started honing his fighting skills. Davis has been training like crazy to get a chance to fight in the Jr MMA fights. Ken has been a good manager for Davis. He has woken him up early for morning exercises that involved 2-mile runs to wake him up. It was even good for school to get his mind flowing and concentrating on his studies. School has been better for Davis for his grades have gone up and now was a B graded student. The teachers wondered what happened to the boy for he didn't say any rude remarks anymore, and was now always quiet without talking to the other students. The only time he spoke was when he asks a question or came up to a teacher for help. If anything was to go by this Davis was a bit of an improve, but spooked the teachers a bit. Davis' parents were happy to see their son was improving in his studies and June wondered whom this stranger was and what happened to her brother? She got an answer when he still made fun of her to show he hadn't completely changed.

However, the training that Davis has done the facility was leaving more bruises and cut on his face, which made people look away from him and become a little scared of him. He just ignored the stares and the hushed rumors that were going around, but he did like it when they got out of his way. He even stopped hanging with the Digi-gang, since there was no point after the way they have treated him because of all the bruises and cuts that were covered up. He still hung out with Ken seeing that he was the only real friend he had left. T.K. kept on teasing him and pushed his buttons to the point of no return. What happened next was when Davis came in with his face bandaged up; T.K. made a snide comment about it. Davis was glad that Kari was in the bathroom at the time because he didn't feel like having her near him right now.

"You know Davis even if you cover your face, this will not get the girls to like you."

Cody and Yolei laughed like hyenas while Ken glared at T.K. until he noticed Davis clenched his fists, and knew that T.K. had just crossed the line. If you blinked then you missed it for T.K. was then sent to the ground as some of the desks were knocked around as Davis did a cross punch. Everyone froze with no one saying anything and backed away near the teacher's desk except Ken as Davis flexed his fingers. Yolei was now scared and was hiding behind Ken. Cody was right next to the classroom teacher. T.K. who was down on the floor with a giant bruise on head was speechless that Davis just decked him. He did not notice Ken frowning as the teacher's face was beet red, a vein formed on his forehead.

"DAVIS MOTOMIYA GO TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"

Davis shrugged as he grabbed his backpack and left the classroom to the principles' office. Everyone student got out of his way not wanting to tick Davis off as he walked out the door. Kari had a looked of confusion on her face as she watched Davis leave the classroom as she came from the bathroom. Davis came to the principles' office and sat down as the principle just hung up his phone.

"Mr. Motomiya, you're the last person I expected to start punching people. I know that you don't get along with most students at the school, but I have known you to control your anger when around people on school grounds. You had better have a good reason for hitting one of your fellow students. Also, where are all these cuts and bruises coming from young man? Is everything okay at home?"

Davis raised an eyebrow at the accusation and just sighed as he started explaining.

"T.K. started it by saying I was ugly because of all the bandages I have on now. He just loves pushing my buttons and teases me whenever he gets the chance. However, I just couldn't take it anymore and my anger got the best of me. Also, my parents treat me just fine; the reason I am covered in bandages is because I've joined a training facility where they teach kids like me how to defend themselves, the place is managed by Raw Revert." Davis was glad he got that off his chest, but was a little worried on how the principle would react to this. What he didn't expect was that the man in front of him gained a surprised look on his face.

"Did you say Raw Revert? I remember watching his matches on TV when he was still a MMA fighter; I have most of his matches recorded at home. Wow that would explain why your grades have improved so much and your pranks have stopped. I have to say Davis that you are taking an interest in fighting since no one likes to get beat up. I also like the new attendance you have when it comes to your studies and have to say I am proud of you." Davis was stunned at what his principle just said and even congratulated him on what he was doing. "However, I am still going to have to punish you, so I'm giving you lunch detention for two weeks so it doesn't interfere with your training. Your lunch detention will be in here. I want to hear about what you are doing at this facility. Also, if it isn't too much to ask could you get me Raw's autograph?

Davis laughed, but thanked the principle for listening as he left to finish his school day. Now, even though Davis trained with Raw during the week after school from 3:00pm to 7:00pm, Veemon helped him train during the weekends in the digital world. Veemon would digivolve into ExVeemon to help Davis practice his punches, breathing, and stamina to keep moving around when fighting his opponent. Ken's tutoring has gone a long way with Davis that The Motomiya officially welcomed Ken into the family, since he has been like a brother to Davis. Davis felt like was on top of the world right now with everything that has changed in his life. As Davis was now training at the facility, working at the speed bag Raw signaled him to his office for a conversation.

"Well Davis, you have improved so much during the past six months that I have arranged a match at the MMA fighting competition. I told you that after I trained you for six months that you would be ready, and it looks like I was right. Go on and pick the gear you want, entrance music when you walk to the ring, and a fighting name if you want one."

Davis's eyes became wide and he wanted to jump for joy, but he had the biggest grin on his face.

"Oh man this is so crazy! However, there is something I want to ask you though before I pick out my gear. Could I wear a mask when I fight? I do not want people to know it's me out there until I feel they are ready for them to know. Everything is starting to go well at school and if people find out that I competed in a Jr MMA fight they pounce on me for questions and I really don't want that right now."

Raw nodded as he helped Davis pick out what gear he wanted to use and design his mask. Davis ran all the way home with a huge smile on his face as he messaged Ken the good news and DemiVeemon jumping on his bed in joy. His parents found out though and surprisingly fine with it because of the way Davis was changing and being more responsible. Jun thought her brother was crazy for competing in a Jr MMA match, but didn't say anything. They told him that they would watch from the TV. The Jr MMA fights were on once a week on Fridays. Davis also told them about him wearing a mask and not wanting anyone to know about him fighting. His parents and Jun respected his wish and would keep quiet until he was ready.

It is finally time for Davis' match and he is set to fight a former champion so he was in for a hard fight. In the Jr MMA, there were three titles for fighters to be considered a champion and they were like ranks that allow fights to be matched up evenly as much as possible. The first title was the Rookie MMA title. The Second is the MMA Intercontinental title. The final title it the MMA Championship title. Now in order to gain a chance at either the MMA Championship title or the MMA Intercontinental title a fight has to win the Rookie MMA title. Now a fighter can't hold both the MMA Rookie title and the MMA Championship title or the MMA Intercontinental title at the same time so if a fighter wins the MMA Championship title or the MMA Intercontinental title and holds the MMA Rookie title as well they need to give up the MMA Rookie title. In addition, fighters have a much easier chance to get at the MMA Intercontinental title then the MMA Championship title. The big dogs go for the MMA Championship title for more popularity and money, while the Intercontinental title is good it holds the lesser value and money. Davis was lucky that his opponent was only a former champion of the MMA Rookie title or else he probably wouldn't survive in his match. The announcers thought that he was not going to pull through last more than two rounds. Davis was at 5'3'' in height while his opponent was 6' 2'' height, which was just about a foot height difference and was fighting in the Jr MMA for a little over two years, so Davis was a little worried. As the arena is filling up with spectators awaiting the start of the fights, Davis was getting ready by putting his gear on. His match was second, so he had time to think and get himself psyched up for his match.

His shorts were black with gold embroidered phoenixes on the sides of his shorts. Black and golden phoenix designs were on his gloves, as he made sure they fit right. If the gloves didn't fit or were too loose, it would throw Davis' punches off. The mask he slid on covered his whole head only letting people see his eyes. The mask had black breathable material with a golden phoenix design had the wings going down the sides of his mask with the back of the phoenix should be facing down at the back of the mask with the head of the phoenix being seen on the front of the head. Since metal was not allowed in the Jr MMA fights, the phoenix part was made of gold leather with padding to make it appear to be metal, but was not. Once he had his gear on, Ken walked into the locker room to get Davis. Ken seeing Davis ready and had his gear on had to admit that it looked good on him.

"Alright Davis, are you ready? Your match is about to get underway, and your opponent is here; his name is Lucas Sullivan and remember I'll be right there in the corner if you need me."

"Thanks man now let's gets going, I'm ready to fight this Lucas Sullivan, and really that's his name? Sounds like a goofball to me, let's do this!"

Ken laughed at Davis' reaction and they made their way to the ring. At the entrance, Davis saw Raw wondering what he was doing there.

"Hey kid good luck out there. This is your first ever Jr MMA match, so make a good impression okay"

Davis gave a strong nod, as he got ready for his entrance music to start and head out to the ring. His music came on, which was Fall Out Boy - My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up). Davis stood tall and walked to the ring that was surrounded by a cage. When he was half way there, Davis raised his arms into the air and pointed out in both directions to the crowd. This got a huge round of applause from the crowd as they cheered for him. The announcer in the ring spoke to the audience saying this was his debut and his name was 'The Phoenix.' Then Davis climbed into the ring to see that his opponent was not what he was expecting. Lucas was a tall Japanese man with black hair and matching eyes. He had a nice tan with thick muscles on his chest and arms. He had on red and white shorts with matching gloves as they waited for the announcer to start.

Before the match began, the announcers at the broadcast at ringside spoke their thoughts on the two fights to the crowd and everyone watching at home. "So Rich what do you think about this match up because I think I am pretty sure who is going to win this match." "Yea Ryan, I believe I know who is going to win this fight as well. I just feel sorry for the new kid as he needs to fight a former MMA Rookie champion in his debut." "Hey everything can't always go your way. Hopefully 'The Phoenix' will at least put up a decent fight against Lucas."

The fight started and Davis was doing his best to fight, but the height difference made things difficult for Davis as he tried to get in close. The first round was a massacre for Davis could only defend and try to read his opponents movements. Sure, he managed to get some body shots, but Lucas was fast on his feet and hit like a truck. The second round Davis was able to get in close and start fighting back punching Lucas at the body along with a few headshots, while dodging more of Lucas' wild swings as he was getting frustrated to trying to land a hit on Davis. Davis was able to dodge more easily now for Lucas wasted all his energy in the first round. Davis made it past two rounds and was beaten up quite good. Ken cleaned up most of the cuts he got on his body and wipe his eyes from any blood that might have go in them, but was still able to fight. "Hey Davis come on Lucas, is tired, this is your big chance to make a comeback. You need to get in close and take some head shots to do any real damage now. You hurt his body for him to not be able evade as much anymore. Get in there Davis. Get in there!" Davis could only nod and he was trying to focus on what he needs to do. Raw helped Davis with his anger and turned it into what he called 'The spirit of Determination.' Davis was able to get anger and concentrate on his opponents now. So, Davis now had to dig in deep and find the strength to keep fighting.

During the cleanup for both fighters, the broadcast at ringside spoke their thoughts on what has happened so far during the match. "I have to say Rich 'The Phoenix' is actually doing pretty good for his first match and hold his own." "Yeah partner I was wrong entirely. I thought the new kid would be Knocked Out during the first round. However, he is during quite well against a former MMA Rookie champion."

The crowd was once again cheering as the third round started. Davis took Ken's advice and started to do head shots, which threw Lucas off his feet a couple of times. The crowd and the ringside announcers were amazed on how good 'The Phoenix' was performing. Lucas not wanting to take any more headshots pushed Davis away from him into the cage. The crowd hushed as Davis was now backed into a corner with no escape as Lucas boxed him in. Lucas wanting to end this now started flexing his muscles and went to charge him. However, Davis managed to get out of the way by doing a rolling dive to his left. It was a turnaround now as his opponent ran into the cage face first. Lucas staggered a bit as his vision was blurry from hitting the cage. Davis started to take advantage of the situation as he started beating down on Lucas' head until he was in daze and down on one knee. Wanting to finish this round with a bang Davis decided to do something he has been working on. His opponent was starting to get back up on both legs, which was perfect for what Davis had in mind to do. Davis ran at the cage next to his opponent and jumping on and then off the cage wall making his way at Lucas. He then brought his left fist down on Lucas head, which made him stagger. Once Davis had landed, he turned around throwing a huge right hook at Lucas who was staggering before him. The punched connected, which made a huge thwack throwing Lucas at the cage again. Lucas tried to move, but couldn't as he was losing his vision. Davis backed away and went to his corner for time was near out in the third around. However, he made it all the way there for he heard a loud thud, which made him turn around seeing Lucas on the ring mat unconscious. The bell rang as everything stopped as he was declared the winner. Ken then rushed him as he gave him a bro hug and raised his arm into the air. Cheers were heard from the audience as they chanted phoenix repeatedly. While the crowd was cheering Davis' parents and Jun were shouting in joy as they saw Davis fight and won his very first Jr MMA fighting match. Raw Revert who was also watching had a proud smile on his face as he witness one of his fighters winning a Jr MMA fight. The announcers were great, congratulating the performance Davis put on and called him by his Jr MMA fighting name The Phoenix.

"Rich are you seeing this!" "Seeing this yes I am for we just witness an awesome debut from this young fighter right here. I am having a hard time believe it fans that this kid right here fought his hardest against a former MMA Rookie champion and WON!" "I know what you mean Rich as now I'm sure we are going to see fights from now on from this young fighter Phoenix.

Davis liked the way it sounded from the ringside announcers as he was excited and overjoyed that he won his debut match. He was not going to let this stop him though as he is planning to go all the way to the top, and nothing was going to stop him.


	4. Chapter 4

Davis finished packing up his gear as he made his tired way home with Ken walking besides him. Davis thanked Ken for being there for him during his match and walking home with him. As soon as they got to Davis' house Davis said good-bye to Ken and watched his best friend went home. Davis unlocked the front door and about to step inside, only to be brought into a big hug with his mother and father. Davis was surprised with this development of his parents since they barely gave him hugs unless he was sad or being congratulated. He knew that his was a congratulations hug since one he was not crying, and two he remembered that his family saw him fight. This was different because back when he was still in soccer his parents couldn't come to his games. Therefore, he was actually happy to receive a hug or congratulations from his parents.

"You won Davis! You actually WON! You took down that brute! You had us worried young man when we saw you getting hit around," his mother said as she was crying with joy.

"We are proud of you son, and happy that you won your first Jr MMA fight. Just don't let it go to your head." Davis could hear the pride in his father's voice as his father was squeezing the life out of him.

Davis managed to get out of his parents hug and went to place his bag in his room. That was when he smelled the different scents of delicious food hit his nose as he walked out of his room and followed the scent. When he reached the kitchen, he saw the table was covered with all his favorite foods. Not waiting a second longer, he sat down and began to devour the food. His parents laughed at their son's appetite. His sister came out of the bathroom just to shake her head at her brothers' appetite. She glared at him as he tossed a chicken bone at her head. Once the food was gone, Davis thanked his parents for the food went to his bedroom. He found once he reached his room that DemiVeemon was snoring. Davis who was starting to feel exhausted laid down beside him to pass out into a deep sleep.

The next morning came as Davis got up and showered to wake himself up. He spent the morning relaxing his body from the fight he had yesterday. When it was 3:00pm, he arrived to the facility, since it was a Saturday, as he walked in he received praises and compliments on how great how fought Friday night. Davis was now one of three people in the facility that was now competing in the Jr MMA fights. Raw who saw Davis' come into the facility and came out of his office. Walking over to Davis, he shook his hand while smiling with pride.

"Congratulations Davis, you've made a huge impression on everyone who saw your fight and with greater news your match was the second most popular in the night. The first was the main event of the night, but that was to be suspected, as it is one of the most popular fights every night when watching the Jr MMA fights. Now, here is the money you won from the fight and out of the money you won the facility takes a cut to help with the services."

Raw handed Davis his envelope full of cash. Davis' fight won him $1500, but the facility took $500, which left him with one grand worth of cash. He started counting his money when he remembers something. Ken also got a cut of 1/5th out of Davis' grand. Davis went to give Ken his cut, but Ken held up his hand and told Davis that he could keep it. Davis just couldn't except that though, so he just decided to put away Ken's share until he needed it.

The next three months were the best time of Davis' life as his career as a boxer was starting to rise like a Phoenix rising from the ashes. There was however, a problem during the three months though during a Friday night fight. Tai was watching the Jr MMA fights with Agumon among the mountains of chips and sodas in a large cooler. They were really getting into the match when they saw Ken cleaning 'The Phoenix' up at the end of each round. When Tai saw it was Ken he called everyone that Ken was on TV being a manager for a Jr MMA fighter. This caused the digi-gang both the younger and older groups wondering why Ken was during cleaning up a fighter in an Jr MMA fight.

Monday morning when Ken was walking to his first period class when the younger Digidestined minus Davis confronted him since Ken always came early to school. They asked him why he was managing a Jr MMA fighter and didn't tell them. Ken lied about needed some extra money to help his family out. In addition, he didn't tell them for he didn't find it to be any of their business what he did when not hanging with them. The gang bought it as they got to their seats when the sounds of scattering were heard signaling Davis was here. School was the same except with everyone wanting to stay away from Davis after what he did to T.K. Also seeing more bruises on his face just made them stay quiet and keep out of his way. The Digi-gang even stopped teasing Davis, seeing he wasn't going to take it anymore. The only thing Davis regretted is that Kari was even a little scared of him. He would glance at her when he walked by and it hurt him to see the fear in her eyes. It made him want to cry that he was scaring the girl that he liked, no, loved very much.

Now though Davis was at home watching TV with Ken since he had no homework and getting some R&R. Raw gave him the time off, which was what Davis wanted right now. Davis stretched as he wore a simple blue shirt with matching shorts. Ken's phone chirped as he received a text from his girlfriend Yolei as Davis just focused on the TV. Ever since his first Jr MMA match, Davis has been going back to fight in more Jr MMA matches. Davis was facing fighters bigger then him with much more strength. He faced fighters who were the same height, but were very fast on their feet. Davis even fought more former champions that held the Rookie MMA title, and Davis came out on top. His last fight he fought in was a week ago when he faced a former Intercontinental champion. Everyone thought that Davis as 'The Phoenix' was way over his head. Even Raw was a little nerves for Davis. He knew that Davis was a good fighter, but this would take Davis and push him to the limit. Davis fought through all five rounds and managed to win through the skin of his teeth covered in blood that was showing through his mask. The fans and fighters thought he was nothing more than a chump when he first came, but they were wrong now for Davis aka 'The Phoenix' just won an impossible match. Raw Revert who was surprise and happy that Davis won his match gave Davis few days off to recover. Raw also told Davis he had a meeting with the Jr MMA committee that involved Davis, but didn't tell him what it was about.

"It's amazing how much you have improved Davis; you're rising to the top at an amazing pace. Moreover, you are getting less bruises and cuts. I'm proud to be your manager, although our secret was almost blown."

"I'm glad you're my manager too Ken, I feel great and wait...what do you mean it was almost blown?"

"Tai spotted me cleaning you up at the end of each round and the whole gang questioned me about it. I told them I was do it as a way to help make money for my family and they bought it. When they asked why I didn't tell them I just told them it wasn't any of their business."

"Well I'm glad they don't suspect you, they don't suspect me at all, not like they care about me anymore. I do like how they stopped teasing me, but I hate seeing Kari scared of me though."

"At least you don't have to worry about revealing your identity and oh wow look at the time, I need to get home for dinner. We should hang out more while you have the chance to spare. It's nice to just hang out for a change."

Ken was about to leave and head home when the house phone began to ring. Davis' dad answered it and said it was for Davis.

"Hello? Hey Raw, how are you this evening? Wait what? Are you serious!? This is...just WOW! I cannot believe it. This is just great, thank you so much! I won't let you down."

Davis is shocked as he hung up the phone as his mother and sister came into the room. Davis was frozen until he started jumping up and down as he told them the greatest news in the world.

"Everyone! Epic news! Raw has gotten the Jr MMA committee to agree to give me a chance at the Rookie MMA title!"

Ken was surprised and happy for Davis as he gave him a bro hug. Davis had started fighting three months ago and has already gained a title opportunity. Davis' family was speechless and Jun did something that made her family look at her...she fainted. Davis laughed a bit before he did a victory dance and started to plan his training for his title shot that was a few days away.

Davis' title match was today, and he told Ken to tell everyone that 'The Phoenix' had a match that they could not miss. It turns out that the Jr MMA committee made it the main event match. Plus, they made it a surprise to who was facing the Rookie MMA champion. Ken chuckled, seeing how excited Davis was and told Digidestined both young and old. Davis told the principle himself after all the time they spent together. The principle became someone he could talk to without him becoming scared of him. He even told him that he was 'The Phoenix' and told him not to tell anyone until he was ready. The principle was shocked to see Davis was 'The Phoenix' and gave him his support and wished him good luck while agreeing to keep his secret.

Davis was getting ready for his match in the locker room as he heard the crowd going wild with excitement. They still didn't know he was competing, but they were going to find out in several minutes. His opponent this time around was no slouch for he was nicknamed the demon. For he had on makeup that was designed to make him look like a demon from hell. Ken arrived to walk with Davis to the ring and once Davis exited the locker room. They waited as the announcer to say his line that would say who his opponent would be. Silence filled the area for several seconds until Davis entrance music came on. The crowd exploded with cheers seeing who the challenger was going to facing the Rookie MMA champion. He smiled as he made his way to the ring to find his opponent was already waiting for him. The man was 5'8" with cinnamon brown hair down to his shoulders. His eyes were amber that stood out against his unusual pale skin with his makeup covering his face and his teeth looked pointed as if he filed them that way. Davis felt a chill run along his spine, but he kept cool. He enters the ring waiting for the match to start.

The announcers at ringside started making comments about the match and the fighters. "Rich I'm not sure about you, but I am excited about this match." "You should be partner and so should the fans. I mean look who the challenger is that is fighting the champion. Phoenix has won every match that was put in front of him. He even fought against a former Intercontinental MMA champion last week and barely won. If there is anyone who deserved a title shot against the Rookie MMA champion it would be 'The Phoenix'."

The bell rang to signal the start of the match and the Demon didn't waste any time getting into Davis' face. Davis was equal to the so-called demon when it came to speed. That proved that Phoenix and Demon had a hard time trying to land and any decent hits. The first round went by quicker that either fight would have thought. They started the second round quickly for neither fighter had that many injuries. Davis though started to take it up a level, so he charged in. This startled the Demon seeing Phoenix coming in quick and barely had time to put his arms up. Davis started hammering away landing blow after blow doing more damage than he did in the last round. The round ended with Davis doing major damage to his opponent, and almost knocks him out. However, the bell rang before he could deliver the knockout punch. The crowd was cheering for the action they saw in the second round.

The third round began, which Demon started using speed he didn't use before in the first round. He danced around Phoenix landing blows that were quick and unpredictable that Phoenix had a hard time blocking. At the last couple of seconds in the round, Davis lost it with being beaten like a piece of meat, and lands a huge hard right that sent Demon to the floor. Phoenix opponent was not knocked out, but his face was busted open on the left side. The fighters were sent to their corners, so the managers could clean them up a little. Ken then stared to talk to Davis on what he did that would help him.

"Hey Phoenix," they decided to just call him Phoenix when they were in one of Davis' matches, "that punch that you gave at the end of the round will hurt him for the rest of the match. You need to take advantage of the opportunity and charge him again like you did in the second round. Open him up to where he just keeps guarding his head. When that happens go straight for his body." Davis just nods knowing what Ken wanted him to do to the Demon.

The announcers at ringside were once again talking about the fight. "So, Ryan any guess what might happen next or if the champion is okay?" "Well Rich I think we are going to see the winner in this next round. The reason I say that is that if you look closely you can see the blood coming out of left side of Demon's head. That with all that blood coming out and that his manager having his trouble stopping it I say the Demon will have a hard time fighting." "I see the blood now and you're correct for all that blood can get into the eyes and start causing dizziness to occur."

The fourth match start and Davis started to fight as if his life depended on it. Phoenix kept going after the head, which started to bleed even more. It was then the opportunity arrives where Demon just covered his face to stop the headshots from coming. By the time, Demon found out the punches stopped coming it was too late. Phoenix speared his Demon making both crashing down to the ring mat. Davis got up and waited for his opponent to get up to deliver the final blow. Demon slowly started to rise in the middle of the ring. When he turned around everything went black. Davis brought his fist down and back ready to deliver the 'Phoenix Soaring Flair', which was a powerful corkscrew uppercut. The finishing blow landed, that sent Demon backward and off his feet. Demon landed on the ground on the mat motionless. The referee checked Demon and looked him over, which is when he made his decision.

"Ladies and gentlemen winner by knockout and the new Rookie MMA Champion PHOENIX!"

The matched was over with Davis holding the Rookie MMA title above his head in his right hand and Ken holding his left hand in the air. The cheering of the crowd grew louder and louder as 'The Phoenix' had won the title as well as make history for winning the Rookie MMA title in the shortest time since coming to the Jr MMA fights.

"Can you believe in Ryan? We have a new Rookie MMA Champion!" "Believing it I am Rich, I am seeing it right in front of me. I have to tell you partner that Phoenix is going to show why he deserves to be champion and that to show everyone what he can really do now with tougher competitions."

Davis was now on his knees with the title hugged against his chest. He was crying tears of joy that he won the Rookie MMA title. He wasn't the only one that was celebrating for his family was cheering that their son/brother won the title. The Digidestined that were told by Ken to watch the match were happy that Ken's fighter won the match. They were impressed that this so call 'The Phoenix' won the title. The principle that was watching the match was also happy that one of his school's students won something special such as winning the title.

Davis was so excited that he almost didn't notice that some besides Ken was behind him. When Davis turned his head seeing that Raw Revert was standing behind him with a proud smile on his face. Raw helped Phoenix up to his feet and raised Phoenix's right arm with the title in his hand. Raw has trained his pupils to live their dream to become something great, and Davis is his first pupil to win a champion of any title. Now, Raw made a decision to train Davis even harder to go even farther and become a Jr MMA fight of all time.


	5. Chapter 5

2 years have gone by since Davis had become the Rookie MMA champion and held it for 6 months, but he had it give it up. It was not losing a match, but for he gained another title opportunity for the Intercontinental MMA title. He still holds the title, which has been for 18 months. Davis as Phoenix is now the record holder for holding the Intercontinental MMA title for so long. He earns more money when held the Rookie MMA title and even more money when he won the Intercontinental MMA title.

Davis was now being trained by Raw Revert personal to make him in the ultimate JR MMA fighter. To say the training was hard was an understatement for Davis was actually fight Raw Revert in the ring. He was also wearing leg and arm weights to make himself faster with his punches and in the ringer. Davis still trained in the Digital World on Saturdays with ExVeemon, but took Sundays off to relax and enjoy some time with Ken and his family. Even with all the extra training he was doing, he wasn't close to being fighting Raw in a real fight.

Davis now dresses in a black shirt, blue shorts, black shoes with blue designs all over them, and wears a leather jack. He was glad the school dress code changed to where they could wear anything as long as wasn't an insult to the school. It gets people to stay away from him all the time now for he believes that friendship with him can now only be earned if people have the guts to stand up to him and understand who he really is as a person. So far, no one besides Ken really knows who he is for real. He looks like a punk except he does not drink, smoke or mess with steroids since it would kill all the hard work he has done to be where he is right now. In addition, Raw would kick him out of the facility if he did any of that stuff.

Davis is alone in school except Ken who keeps him in the loop from time to time, about what the Digidestined are up to. The principle, who is someone that Davis can come to when ever he feels alone, is glad that Davis is now living the dream and now became an A grade student. Ken is still helping him in any way he can, but with Raw Revert seeing to Davis' training personal he only just there for Davis in general. Ken though has been taught by other managers to learn how to take care of Phoenix's injuries a lot better than before. Raw is now Davis' new fighting manager full time, while Ken is still a manager, but only for motivating Davis and taking care of injuries.

Davis' still wears the mask not because of wanting not to take it off, but it has become a part of him when he fights his matches. Whenever he wanted to take it off when he said he would, something would stop him from doing so. Davis' family was happy that Davis is doing well in school and in his fights, but now that Davis is in high school, they were worried because he didn't have any friends besides his 'brother' Ken. The principle that was at Davis' middle school was given the job to be the principle at the high school, so he and Davis still have time to talk.

Davis' fights as a Jr MMA fighter were both easier and insane. Some of his fights would be one on one matches against mostly former champions of each title. The insane matches were like when Davis fought two to three opponents in a row. He would win the matches, but would be exhausted after the fights. However, the matches made him stronger, more popular, and make more money. The money he saved until he wanted to spend it. The popularity was good for he loved pleasing the crowd. Being stronger was what Davis wanted to be. Raw was happy that his top pupil was so good that it even impressed him. The other kids at the facility looked up to Davis as a role model. He also grew from being 5'3" to a height of 5'11" tall. In fact, the kids at the facility were training hard to try to be able to fight in a Jr MMA match. Now instead of three people fighting in Jr MMA matches there were five, which one of them was Chris, the first person to fight Davis in the facility. Chris even held the Rookie MMA title that he won a month ago. Davis congratulated him and became friends with him when they started over with a good friendship.

Now, today was different for Davis. He had free a period, which meant that he did not have class and could do whatever he wanted, except cause trouble for the other classes that were still going on. It was then that he heard sobbing from somewhere that he couldn't see where it was coming from. Therefore, Davis stopped and listened; training all this time has sharpened his senses greatly. Using his improved hearing, Davis focuses and locates the source of the sobbing. He followed the sound and freezes in place. What shocked him was that sobbing came from Kari who was sitting on a bench outside the school door. Kari was wearing a pink shirt with a white over top, a white shirt, and white pinkish shoes. He then started hearing the hushed whispers of the students revealing that T.K. had broken up with Kari, but never said why. Seeing her cry Davis does not know what to do for her. It had been a little more than 2 years since either of them has last talked.

First thing, that came to mind was to track down T.K. and beat the crap out of him for hurting her. Instead, Davis slowly walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder. The gesture startles her and she turns to see that Davis appeared behind her. She did not recognize him at first since his hair became a long mane with spikes running in front of his eyes. His face wasn't round and soft like before, but instead was thick and firm. His body was now thick with muscle; he was no longer the thin person she knew before. She was scared because of what happened in the past, but the look in his eyes made her fear go away.

"Hey why is such a pretty girl like you crying?" Davis tried his hardest not to stutter when he talked to her.

"D-Davis is that you? I didn't recognize you; sorry it's been so long since we last spoke to each other." Kari could hear that his voice was a little lower than before and that he was taller too. She even felt her face heat up a bit from just looking at him.

"Hey, stuff happens whether we like it or not. Now, are you going to tell me what has gotten you crying your eyes out?"

"So you have no idea?" Even though she assumed he might have an idea what it was when he shook his head that surprised her "T.K. dumped me last night at the spring fever dance in front of everyone! He told me it's not you it's me and left with some blonde bimbo!" Kari started to cry again, which broke Davis' heart to see her like this. It might have been two years, but he still had a crush on her that he just couldn't get rid of at all.

"Hold on! He gave you the 'it's not you it's me' excuse. Wow, you two were the perfect couple to everyone. That was everyone except me." Kari looked at him wondering what he meant until he started to talk again. "You see when you two got together I just put a smile on my face to look happy, but on the inside I was angry at myself for not getting you first. I don't why he would pass you up. I mean you guys were dating at a normal pace, nothing fast happened, and you guys know each other so well."

Kari than looked down at the ground with a sad smile and said, "I thought so too. I thought T.K. was happy being with me. I mean we did everything together; I took so many pictures you could fill an album easily with them. Something changed him Davis, he always smiled and held my hand, but that night he was a different person, it was like he turned cold." That struck Davis odd for as long as he knew T.K., without the teasing and insults, he was a person that was fun to be with other people.

"Well, it's not my place to say anything, but he didn't deserve you Kari if he was acting like that to you. You are a kind, sweet, and friendly Angel with a light so bright that can fill the night sky." That caused Kari to blush and look at Davis with wide eyes. No one ever complemented on her like that; not-even T.K. made a comment like that. "Any guy would be jumping out of their skin just to be with you. Some 'experts' say that if you are friends with a boy or girl for too long, the relationship won't last. Of course, they say high school romances burn out as quick as they burned brightly."

"I was stupid to think it would last, I mean I never thought it would have happened like it did. I was glad Yolei and Ken were there to keep me from causing a bigger scene than before." Davis made a mental note to thank Ken for helping Kari. "It doesn't help that all the gossips were spreading it faster than Kesha at a Jay Z concert."

"Hey now, you need to stop crying, your eyes don't look good red. Second don't let him bring you down, he ended the relationship for some dumb reason he thinks is a good one. You need to show that it does not bother you since there are people who love to make people cry and watch them suffer. Besides, he's going to regret how he treated you in a couple of days. For now, just focus on happy thoughts and you will be okay Kari. Let's just hope this doesn't ruin the Digidestined friendship, like it did for me." Kari heard him whisper something the end, but was too soft for her to hear. "Now I have to go take care of something, so be a strong girl. Okay Kari?" Davis wiped away the tears from Kari's eyes and patted her shoulder before walking back through the school doors.

Kari began to wonder what happened to Davis over the last 2 years for she did not know at all for not talking to him. Their conversation had stopped her tears and she felt better, but confused at the same time on what to do. She walks to get her mind off Davis as she went to her locker. As she was almost to her locker, she sees an older man that looked familiar to her, exiting the principles' office along with Davis and Ken. She tries to listen to their conversation, but the sound of the students walking and talking drowned them out.

After school Kari tells her parents that was heading out for a while so she could go do some shopping. She went to the mall to try to take her mind off about what happen today, but it was not helping at all. Just as she left the mall, she sees Davis walking the opposite direction. Her curiosity getting the better of her she follows Davis and sees him enter and building/small stadium and finds out it is the Jr MMA fighting area where the fights are taken place. Wondering why Davis was going there to buy herself a ticket and stays to try to find Davis, but loses sight of him. After twenty minutes of looking around, she decides to stay and watch the matches. She was a little bit of a fan for when she watch Phoenix's match two years ago where he won the Rookie MMA title she was a little excited about them. The matches went by and some were pretty good. The main event was next and it was Phoenix that was fighting in it. The main event was 'The Phoenix' fighting against three people separately in a one on three-handicap match. Phoenix had to fight them one on one until he won against all three. There was no time limit for how long the fights lasted. Each time a round ended, which was when Davis knocked out an opponent, Phoenix would have a small break to rest until he fought again. The match was finished when either Phoenix lost or the three other fighters were knocked out.

Now the ringside announcers were make comments on the upcoming Main Event. "Well Rich here we are again witnessing other one on three-handicap match." "Right partner as Phoenix is no stranger to this type of match for he has been in this match before." "Well his opponents this time are just former Rookie MMA title holders. Their names are Sky, Brian, and Demon." "Yeah he has faced all three before in one on one matches, but won the Rookie MMA title from Demon two years ago." "Demon's has never been the same since for he hasn't one championship since then. He blames Phoenix for it and is looking at this opportunity to make him pay for it." "Well, he will have to wait in line the first to fight is Brian who is waiting for the match to start."

The bell rang for the match to starting the first matchup in the handicap match. Brian was taller than Phoenix, but was slow when delivering out his punches. A few minutes went by as Davis was hammering hard punches at Brian's head who was not blocking for he was in too much of a daze to do anything. The final punch was a left hook by Phoenix that sent Brian a one-way trip to dreamland. The bell rang as the referee called the match. Davis walked to his corner only slightly winded from the fight. Raw was there today for there wasn't much he can tell Davis that he already knew. Ken was there still to help give support and clean up his injuries, which he only had a cut at the moment. Brian managed to scratch him with a lucky punch.

"Well Ryan that match lasted total of 3 minutes and 27 seconds." "Rich that was not a match to really begin with for all Brian was doing was being a piece of meat for Phoenix to hammer away on." "I have to agree and if Sky wants to stand a chance against Phoenix he will have to use that speed he has to have a chance to give Phoenix a fight."

Sky got into the ring and waited for Phoenix to meet him in the center of the ring. Sky was probably the smallest fighter in the whole Jr MMA for he was 4'10" When Phoenix got to the center of the ring; the bell rang singling the start of the match. Sky moved in quickly and started throwing fast punches at Phoenix's body. Phoenix felt the stings of the punches and tried to hit Sky, but he was faster than the last time he fought him. After a while Sky at the cage that was surrounding the ring and jumped of it to gain some height and get about Phoenix. He put both his arms up in the air to try hit Phoenix with double down punch.

However, the plan backfired.

Phoenix threw his 'Phoenix Soaring Flare' while Sky was still in the air. The uppercut land hard as Sky dropped to the ring mat like a sack of potatoes. The match was over in that moment as Phoenix went to his corner.

Ken was there right after the referee announce Phoenix was the winner.

"Phoenix are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Ken just the punches that he landed on me still sting a little."

"Well one more fight and you win the match." Ken was dabbing Phoenix's body with a wet cloth. It was to try and get rid of the stinging feeling that Phoenix was having.

"Yeah I'm not too worried about Demon."

"I know you're not, you beat him a bunch of times."

Yeah the anger that he has with me makes him go blind and not think straight."

"Phoenix I know you know already, but just be careful out there."

"I will Ken. I will."

While Ken was talking to Phoenix, the ringside announcers were also talking about the match and next match coming up. "Well I have to say that was an improvement to say the least from there last match they had against each other." "Yes it was in the last match it lasted 3 seconds, while this lasted 38 seconds. "Yeah for in the last match they had together Sky just charged right at him, but was quickly knocked out when Phoenix threw a single punch." "That had to be the shortest match ever. Anyway Demon is going to get his chance now to fight against Phoenix for the seventeenth time." "Demon is angry that about not winning any title after he lost the Rookie MMA title to Phoenix 2 years ago. He has blamed for everything and kept asking to fight him, but it always turned out the same." "Well it looks like Phoenix is ready to get this over with and win this handicap match." "Just one question how many handicap matches has he been in." "Well if I remember correctly this will be his 4th one on three-handicap match, while he has also won seven one on two-handicap matches." "Wow. Just wow."

The bell rang starting the final match of the one on three-handicap match. Demon charged in ready to beat the living daylights out of Phoenix who just stepped out of the way. When Phoenix got out of the way, he threw three punches at Demons body. This kept happening for a while as Demon kept on charging at Phoenix hoping to land a hard punch to the face. It was as if he forgot how to fight in a Jr MMA match. As the fight went on Phoenix was winning as Demon was barely holding on with bruises everywhere across his body. There was blood coming out of his mouth and nose, but it made him look like a real demon from the underworld. He charged one more time, but Phoenix charged as well. Unlike Demon that tried to do a left punch, Phoenix ducked under him and speared him putting his left shoulder into his body sending both to the mat. Phoenix who landed on top of Demon got up waiting for Demon to get back up. However, Demon was just lying there out cold. The final match was over and Phoenix was declared the winner.

Kari was happy Phoenix had won because it was exciting to watch him fight against three people and he came out on top. Kari then remembered why she came here and got up to start looking for Davis again. Maybe he came to see the matches or meet up with friends; she had to find out. Kari looks for 30 minutes and decides to leaves the Jr MMA area wondering where Davis went. She sees no one around to find that she is the last one remaining in the whole area. As she is leaving, she sees Phoenix leaving last with Ken and his mask on. Kari sees he is struggling to get the mask off. Kari then hears Phoenix yell in frustration. She gets behind a wall that is close to Phoenix and Ken wanting to know what Phoenix looks like under the mask.

"Darn mask won't come off, it always comes off easy!"

"I told you to hand wash it and hang dry it dude. Dry cleaning a mask is a bad idea."

"Thanks mom for the swell advice. Now can you help me here get my mask off!"

Ken sighs and looks around to see if anyone was nearby. Kari hides herself completely behind the wall as Ken begins looking in her direction. "No one is around so hold still, while get the mask off you." As the mask was removed from Davis' head, he takes a deep breath of the cool air.

What Kari sees shocks her to found out that 'The Phoenix' is really Davis. It actually started to make sense now to her. Why Ken was Phoenix's manager, Davis covered in bruises and cuts, and his face being bandaged up when he came to school. Kari now wanted to find out more than ever about what happened to Davis and why he became a Jr MMA fight.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been three months ever since Kari talked to Davis and finding out he was 'The Phoenix' after all this time. It is finally summer vacation as the students were counting down to the final bell. While most of them were waiting to be released from school, Kari is confused about how to think of Davis now since he has changed so much over the past two years. She needed to find a way to talk to him and become his friend again. Maybe something more due to the fact that she felt something form when she talked to Davis. She is jolted out of her thoughts when the final bell rung singling the end of class, and making all the students cheer for joy as they scrambled out of the classroom. She leaves school as the students were jumping around and laughing about their summer plans.

Kari was walking home when she spots Ken walking towards the parking lot where he starts talking to Davis, so Kari decides to eavesdrop. She finds a car that was the closest to them and hides behinds it. She looks around to make sure no one would have spotted her and listens in on the conversation.

"Summer vacation is finally here, and the way students are acting right now, you think school is a prison," spoke Davis who was leaning next to a lamp post.

"You use to think like that Davis, but look at you now, you've changed a lot with your grades are in the 'A' range and you're not getting into trouble." Kari was flabbergasted that Davis was doing so well in school. It was then Ken started to talk again. "However, that's not why I called you here. I need to tell you something."

"Sure what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Davis was now worried about Ken now because he sounded sad about what he wanted to talk about.

"My mother is very sick, she was just coughing a few days ago, but yesterday she collapsed in the kitchen. She was having trouble breathing because she was coughing so much. The doctor said it was a virus that's been going around and that she needed to be hospitalized until it passes, but the thing is the treatment is more than our health insurance can cover and-"

Davis raised a hand as he brought his backpack in front of him and opened it. He looked around before he removed a large thick envelope and handed it to Ken. Ken grabbed it and opened it to reveal a thick wad of money inside it. Ken was shocked about how much money was in it.

"I-I can't accept this Davis, this is your money."

"Actually it's your cut from all the fights since from the beginning until now. I've been saving it for you since I knew one day it would help you, besides you've been there for me all this time and beside you deserve it. I know this will help you with your mother. You're my brother Ken and I would do anything to help you out." Ken then started to cry, while giving Davis a hug for thanking him.

"T-Thank you D-Davis, you have n-no idea how much you have helped me." Ken lets go of the embrace and starts to wipe the tears from his face.

"It's no problem, besides I have lots of money to spare anyway. Want to hang out at my house for the day? Chris is coming over so we can try out the new fighting game Injustice Gods Among Us."

"That actually sounds more fun than what I had planned for the day. I'm glad you guys are friends, but wouldn't Jun be home by now?"

"Yeah that's the reason why I have to get home before he arrives. Ever since he came over one day, Jun won't shut up about him and she keeps asking me to get his number. I swear if she doesn't stop, I'll end up knocking her out just to have some peace and quiet."

"You would never hit Jun, but she can be a little annoying, especially when she was obsessed with Matt."

"Don't remind me, Matt was pissed off when he had to go on a date with her to cover up for us rescuing Kari that day."

Ken and Davis laughed as they made their way to Davis' house as Kari made her way home. Kari has a small smile, as she believes that the real Davis that she still knew was in there somewhere. The way he fought in the ring, it was like watching a feral animal take down prey. Her mind goes to work, trying to figure out a way to talk to him. Davis has been very good at being secretive and finding him alone in school would be a challenge. Therefore, until she could get to him alone, she keeps watching his matches on TV. Even though he was a different person in the ring, Davis was still Davis.

* * *

Soon summer vacation was at an end as the students make their way back to school, which they don't want to. Kari was making her way to her locker when a familiar person appears before her and it was her ex-boyfriend T.K. who she hadn't talk to since the humiliating breakup at the festival.

"Hey Kari long time no see. You look great by the way." He put on his friendly smile, but Kari was not in mood for it.

"What do you want T.K.?!" The smile on T.K.'s face disappeared and had been replaced by an apologetic sheepish look on his face.

"I want to apologize for how I ended things and being an ass for breaking up with you like that. I was being stupid and I want us to be together again."

"It's been 5 months and I would have said yes, but I say no to you. You think I would just take you back after you dump me for some bimbo in front of the whole school?! I would be an idiot for getting back together with you after what you did. You messed up badly T.K. and I just don't have feelings for you that way anymore. Besides I am actually seeing someone." T.K. was shocked that Kari rejected him and was seeing someone else, "He's tall, handsome, he's sweet, and he's been there for me when you left me crying like an idiot. Also he's got a nicely built body to match with his looks!"

T.K. flinched as Kari loudly closed her locker and left to the first class of the day. The look on T.K.'s face was just priceless and Kari wished she had taken a picture to show Davis. She knew the stuff about her dating someone was a lie for she is trying to find Davis and talk to him. Still how she described Davis was on the nose and then she felt her heart beat faster as she thought about Davis. She realizes that she is starting to fall for Davis and she knew this was her chance to prove it.

She finally gets the chance to talk to Davis on a Thursday when school ended for the day. She spots Davis going towards a sleek motorcycle with a phoenix design, as the front looked like the phoenix head. It's gold and black paint-job shined in the sunlight. She manages to stand before him as he is looking for his helmet. She walks up with a confident face ready to finally speak to Davis face to face.

"I know who you are and what you've been doing Davis or should I say Phoenix."

Davis froze as he looked up to see Kari standing before him and could not talk for once. He was wondering how she found out for he has been extremely careful for anyone not to find out. Taking a deep breath and looking at Kari asking her a question.

"How did you find out?"

"I followed you when I saw you walking past the mall heading to the Jr MMA fight area. I watched that match you had and I saw Ken help you remove your mask." Davis was now screwed that she found out. What would happen now? Would she tell her friends? If she did, his secret would be out and spread like wildfire. However, what she said next shocked him. "I won't tell anyone unless you take me out on a date tomorrow. I want to get to know you again Davis and I want to know what happened to you." This was turning out better than he thought because 3 years ago he was the one asking her out. He never thought she would ever ask him out. All he could do was smile at finally getting a chance with Kari.

"Well when you put it like that, how can I refuse, so tomorrow at 7?"

"Wait don't you have a match tomorrow?"

"No, tomorrow is a day off from fighting. Raw's orders, so tomorrow I am open."

"It's a date, see you tomorrow Davis."

Kari patted his shoulder as she went to walk home as Ken appeared next to Davis; he watched the scene unfold without Kari noticing him. Davis just shook his head as Ken wished him luck and Davis gave him a ride home. Friday night came too quick as Davis was getting ready. It was 6:30 and he was trying to figure out what he was going to wear. The restaurant he had reservations at was at Morelles. It was the most expensive place in town and nearly impossible to get reservations, but the owner of the place was a huge fan of 'The Phoenix' so he hooked Davis up with a private table.

Davis did a once over on his outfit, it was a black dress shirt with dark blue dress pants and shiny black shoes. His hair was combed back and he sprayed on some cologne as he grabbed his keys. DemiVeemon gave him thumbs up as Davis went to go pick up Kari at her house. He messaged Kari that he was on his way before his motorcycle roared to life as he took off before the Kamiya residence. He arrived 10 minutes early as he removed his helmet and stood before the door. He was glad Tai wasn't home for he didn't feel like explaining why he showed up at his doorstep. Before he could knock, the door opened to reveal Kari.

She was dressed in a pale pink V-neck with a black mid-length skirt and pink Mary Janes. Her hair was styled with a feathered look as she noticed Davis looking her over. Their eyes met and a faint blush was on their cheeks as she closed her house door and Davis walked her to his bike once he stopped drooling. He handed her a helmet to keep her hair from being ruined. She held onto him as he started his bike and they made their way to Morelles. Kari held onto Davis and her face flushed from feeling his hard muscles. She could not believe how hard Davis' muscles felt. Davis noticed her grip tightened and just focused on driving.

Once they arrived, Davis and Kari got off the bike as the valet went to park the bike. As they walked inside, they were shown to their table immediately and noticed it was quiet with classical music playing in the background. Once they were seated, they were handed menus as the waiter went to bring them their drinks.

"Wow, this is really fancy for a first date Davis, I feel overwhelmed, and feeling spoiled."

"Only the best for an Angel like you. Perfect place to get to know each other though, no loud conversations to disturb us." Kari blushes at how Davis thought of her as an Angel

"Good point. So Davis you said that when me and T.K. got together two years ago, you said you were angry on the inside."

"Yes I was because T.K. got to you before I could, so rather than flipping out I gave you two my blessing. Soccer was at the end of the day, so I figure that it would be great way to vent my anger. Unfortunately, before I could even go onto the field, the coach tells me that I was kicked off the team as captain due to my grades and that Ken was made the new captain. After what happened on the field, I decide to walk around the hallways of the school to help clear my head. It was then that I heard some girls were talking about being invited to T.K. and Kari's party and anyone who was not invited is a loser. Therefore, can you guess who wasn't invited to the party? That's right it was me. For most of the school saw me as a loser. Therefore, I went to release my anger by walking around. I just kept on walking until I went down a street, and these punks surrounded me. They attacked me for no reason at all and I had to try defending myself. You probably heard about on the radio, which was me that sent them to the hospital."

Kari was shocked and felt guilty for what happened to Davis. She didn't know that Davis' life was so bad when T.K. and her started dating. She also thought T.K. invited Davis to the party. She was shocked to hear that Davis was the one to send the half dead three street punks to the hospital. She was scared back then when she heard it on the radio, but was really sorry for what Davis had to go through all that he did. She was just happy that it was in the past and not now. Before Kari could speak, the waiter came to take their order before she could speak.

"Are you two ready to order?"

"Yes I would like the 20 ounce rib eye steak, rare with garlic mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables," answered Davis.

"I would like the grilled chicken alfredo with the Caesar salad," answer Kari.

"Excellent choices and if I may say so sir, you have a very lovely date tonight."

Kari blushed as they were served their drinks; they were a soft blue color in the glasses. The drinks were called Paragons, there was no alcohol in them, but they were still delicious. Davis continued to explain how he met Raw Revert and how training with him over the past two years has changed him. Soon their dinners arrived and they ate as they chatted about random things. Kari was happy as most of the old Davis was coming out as they talked about what they liked and didn't like.

"I have to say Davis; your transformation over these past three years is impressive. Aren't you scared when you fight?"

"I was at first, but once you focus, everything else fades away and the feeling you get when you defeat your opponent is amazing."

"I know this may be weird for asking Davis, but I was wondering if I could be there ringside at your fights?"

"I'd love if you would be in my corner when I fight, but you have to wear a mask though and become my Lady Phoenix. I don't want anyone to know my identity until I feel ready to show everyone. I will offer to teach you how to defend yourself, just the basic to keep creeps away. Not what I know though to be on the safe side."

She agrees and blushes about being in his corner with him as their plates were taken away. They shared a slice of strawberry cheesecake for dessert as they talked more before they had to go home. Davis walked Kari to her home and just had this huge smile on his face.

"I had a great time Davis, I'm glad we did this."

Davis smiled as he kissed her hand gently before he whispered a good night to her. When Davis got home his family, who saw the giant smile on his face greeted him asking what happened to him. He answered that he just got back from a date with Kari, which his parents had congratulated him on his date. He had Jun promise not to tell anyone, which if she didn't keep it, he would tell their parents what she has been doing with Chris. He found out that Chris and Jun had sex and didn't say anything about it until now. Jun promised not to tell as long as he didn't tell. That sealed the deal between them

* * *

Soon, next Friday came around and it was time for another match for Phoenix, as Davis gets ready. The announcers were adjusting their mikes when they were handed a note. When they read it they smiled at the surprises the audience and fans were about to receive. Davis heads to the ring with Kari beside him as they are both wearing their masks. Ken was smiling at the couple, while Raw thought about as a great way to make Davis more popular along with an opportunity that Davis would be receiving soon if he won this match. Kari was thrilled and excited to be a part of Davis', oh I mean Phoenix's match. Kari's mask was a pale pink material with the phoenix design a metallic pink.

The ringside announcers finally made the announcement about whom the young woman in the mask was. "Well Ryan we have a very special guest with us tonight." "That's right Rich, making her appearance for the first time ever is Lady Phoenix. Phoenix's lady will be at ringside for his matches from now on." When they heard the announcement, the fans screamed with excitement that Phoenix had a woman at his side.

The crowd continued to cheer wildly as she hugged Phoenix before she left the ring to stand next to Ken. Ken was relieved that Kari wasn't going to reveal their secret and liked the mask Davis had made for her. Davis smiles as he faces his opponent who is a former MMA champion known as 'The Bulldog.' He was 5'4" with his haircut down to stubs; his eyes were beady and dark brown. His body was thick with muscles as he bared his bottom teeth when Phoenix looked at him.

The match had begun with the first round started. Phoenix circled around him only to flinch as his was hit with very hard punches. It felt like he was being hit with chunks of cement. Shaking it off Phoenix went on the offensive delivering punches to the head. However, Bulldog kept on shaking them off as if they were nothing. The round ended with Bulldog looking a little winded, and Phoenix looking a little beat up. Making it to the corner, Ken immediately started working on his injuries with Lady Phoenix helping to keep Phoenix upright. Raw saw how badly Phoenix doing against his opponent decided to give him some advice.

"Phoenix I want you to stop going for Bulldogs head." This cause Ken and Kari to look at Raw with shock expressions, while Davis was confused to why Raw wanted him to stop taking headshots.

"Why do you want me to stop?"

"Because you are wasting your time and energy on his head. I want you to start aiming for his body, more importantly his ribs. Bulldog can deliver fast extremely hard punches with the way he moves his arms along with his body. To give his punches more power he twists his body to speed up the delivery of the hard punch. If you attack the ribs he will start to hurt and lose power and speed in his punches if he can't twist his body without hurting himself."

Phoenix now understood what Raw meant and decided to take Raw's advice.

Back with the ringside announcers, they were discussing how Phoenix was fairing against the Bulldog. "I have to say partner that it has been a long while since we have seen Phoenix take this kind of punishment." "Yes Rich it has and from what I am seeing right now if Phoenix doesn't do something soon this might be Phoenix's first loss ever in the Jr MMA."

The next rounds started with Phoenix had took Raw's advice and started aiming for the body. The 2nd and 3rd round were the same with Phoenix aiming for the ribs of Bulldog, however Phoenix didn't come out unscathed as Bulldog kept hammering on him to stop him from attacking his body. Phoenix was able to dodge more easily with each passing round, thanks to the body shots Bulldog had been given. During the near end of the fourth round Phoenix was able the crack and break some of Bulldog's ribs, which left him standing there trying to defend his ribs from being further injured. The fourth round ended with the bell ringing throughout the area. He was Phoenix managed to do some really damage to Bulldog.

"Alright Phoenix now that Bulldog's ribs are broke and crack you can aim for his head to finish him off. Also, on occasion aim back at the body to make him guard down there, so you can get to his head." Phoenix nodded as Ken was cleaning him up with Lady Phoenix standing by his side.

"Well Rich I have to say that Phoenix is pulling though now." "Yeah partner he is, but take a look at Bulldog he looks like he is in pain from the last round." "It looks like Phoenix might have cracked or broken some ribs, which might hinder him in the upcoming round."

The bell to the fifth round rang as Phoenix went in and start punching Bulldog in the head, and sometimes at the body. Bulldog was having a hard time defending his head and body at the same time. If he wanted out of this, he had to do something, fast. Phoenix then throw a right hook to the face of bulldog hoping to end this match; however, Bulldog ducked underneath and turned around to deliver a painful right hook to Phoenix's head. The blow sent Phoenix crashing to the mat. Phoenix trying to get back on his feet hears something racing towards him. Getting a quick glance sees a punch crashing into his head knocking him on his back.

A few seconds earlier Bulldog sees Phoenix getting up and goes for his finisher the 'Bulldog Bullet'. Lining Phoenix up, Bulldog charges Phoenix aiming at his head. Closing on Phoenix's head Bulldog does a skip jump throwing a hard right hook uppercut to the side of Phoenix's head.

The blow sent Phoenix's head into a daze and having a hard time getting up. The crowd was silent as they were waiting for Phoenix to get up or not. Ken and Lady Phoenix were worried that Phoenix was really hurt. Raw waited patiently to see if Phoenix was going to stand or not. The referee got Bulldog to back-off to see if Phoenix could to stand up the fight.

"Rich I think this is the moment no one wanted to see. Phoenix is going to lose." "I think so Ryan for no one has ever survived the 'Bulldog Bullet' when it connects with his opponents."

Lady Phoenix aka Kari was shocked that Davis was in trouble. She wanted to help, so she did the only thing she could do. She screamed encouraging words.

"RISE UP PHOENIX!"

Those words trigger something in the crowd and started to do a chant that was heard throughout the area. It started with one person, then a section, and finally the whole crowd was saying it.

"RISE UP PHOENIX, RISE UP!" "RISE UP PHOENIX, RISE UP!" "RISE UP PHOENIX, RISE UP!"

"Ryan are you hearing what I am hearing?" "Yes Rich I am. It looks like the entire crowd is cheering for Phoenix to get up and fight."

Bulldog was stunned that the crowd was doing a chant to get Phoenix back in the match. I kept on going until it was replaced by random cheering. Looking back at Phoenix, he was shocked that Phoenix was back on his feet ready to keep on fight.

"Rich are you seeing this!" "Seeing yes. Still working on believing!" "Phoenix is back on his feet folks as if the Bulldog's 'Bulldog Bullet' hadn't even phased him." "Well one things for sure partner, Phoenix is back and ready to keep fighting."

The matched continued with Bulldog charging at Phoenix once again. He was going for another 'Bulldog Bullet', which was not as strong with his opponent standing up, but he wanted to end this match now.

Phoenix just stood there allowing Bulldog to come closer to him. As Bulldog was almost upon him, he got ready to deliver the 'Phoenix Soaring Flare'. As Bulldog was about to punched him, Phoenix slid to his right side, while throwing his own punch.

SMACK

Phoenix's uppercut hit home sending Bulldog flying into the cage because Bulldog was up in the air at the time trying to deliver his own punch. Bulldog hit the cage that was behind Phoenix in midair, which made him fall and land on his back.

Now, Phoenix was now the one waiting for Bulldog to get back on his feet. He even decided to make up a new move right on the spot by taking a page out of Bulldog's book. As he waited for Bulldog to get up, Phoenix got ready to throw his punch by twisting his body around to give his punch more power. As Bulldog got to his feet and start to turn without defending himself, Phoenix launched his punch, while he said his punches name.

"PHOENIX BURNING FIST!"

The punch hit home with the right side of Bulldog's face as Bulldog went crashing to the Ring mat below. The punch was so powerful that if you hear the cracking noises from Bulldog's face. Phoenix's punch cracked Bulldog's jaw as it dislocated. The match was over as Phoenix was declared the winner from knocking Bulldog out.

Phoenix was standing in the ring with Raw giving him his Intercontinental MMA title and putting a hand on his shoulder. Ken raised his arm that Phoenix held his title in, while Lady Phoenix hugged him from his side. Phoenix was happy that he won the match, and was glad that Lady Phoenix cheered him on along with the crowd.

* * *

Davis was now giving Kari a ride home from the area. He stopped about fifty yards from Kari's apartment, as they wouldn't want Tai to get suspicious of Davis for doing something to Kari, he was very overprotective of her that it drove Kari nuts sometimes.

"Thanks Davis for the ride home."

"No problem Kari. Thanks for cheering me on for if weren't for you getting the crowd to give me their support I probably would have lost."

Kari blushed, as she was thankful that Davis thought of her the way he did. Davis was about to ride away until she shouted at him.

"Davis wait!"

Davis who was about to take off stopped. As he looked back at Kari wondering why she stopped him from going, Kari pulled him into a kiss. This shocked both of them for different reasons. As for Kari, she was surprised that she found the nerve to kiss Davis who she gotten to know again a week ago. Davis was shocked that he was KISSING Kari. The girl he fell for when he first set eyes on her. It was then Davis got into the kiss and started to kiss her back. They continued this for about 20 seconds before they separated to take a breath. They were breathing lightly as they looked into each eyes. Staring at each other for a few seconds until both of them smiled liking at what they just did.

"Wow" both said as the other was waiting for the other to speak. Kari was the one that broke the silence.

"So, does this mean you would like to be my boyfriend Davis?"

"Of course Kari I would love to be your boyfriend, but what would the others think when they found out that you are dating me. I am not the exactly not the most popular boy at school."

"They will have to deal with it, and if they can't well they will have to deal with you."

Davis smiled as Kari gave him one final kiss before walking home. He just stood on his motorcycle watching her disappear into her apartment. The girl that was one he fell for was finally his and he will treat her with the respect she deserved. Unlike T.K. failed to do. He wouldn't give Kari up for as long as she loved him.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks have passed ever since Kari and Davis finally became a couple. At school, everyone was surprised when they saw Kari and Davis walking together. The other Digidestined noticed that Kari is hanging with Davis more often than ever and not with them. Ken was the only one who knew, but he would never betray Davis after everything he has done for him. They didn't know that they were actually dating though because Kari hadn't told them. However, T.K. was thinking about the day he tried to get back together with Kari. Kari though told him that she was see someone else. He just didn't figure that it would be Davis out of all people. To him Davis turned into a punk that only cared about himself. T.K. used his D3 and starts messaging Matt about the younger Digidestine's plan to confront Kari at the park and needing backup from the older Digidestined. Once Ken was alone, he sent a message to Davis. Davis and Kari were getting in line for lunch when Davis received the message from Ken.

"Ken just messaged me that they plan on asking you about you hanging out with me so much at the park tonight."

"T.K. must be behind this because when he asked me to get back together before, I told him I was seeing someone already."

"They must have seen us spending time together; of course they don't know we're dating."

"Still I feel like I'm going to get ganged up on, what are we going to do?"

"Well you're going to reply to T.K.'s message and go to the park, but I'll be waiting in a nearby alley so that if things go bad we can get away. Also, remember what I taught you if things get hairy which I doubt, but let us play it safe. Plus, I have an idea for a plan B if things go south."

Kari hugged Davis as they got their lunches and went to eat at their usual spot. Kari frowned as her D3 went off and sure enough, it was T.K. asking her to meet him at the park tonight. She replied and ate her lunch with Davis, trying to keep calm. At the park the sun is beginning to set as Tai, Matt, Izzy, Cody, Ken and T.K. are waiting. Tai didn't want to do this, but they wanted answers for Kari's behavior and involvement with Davis. T.K. looks up from his phone to see Kari is coming towards them. Kari notices Yolei, Sora, or Mimi are here as well when she thought that is was just going to be the Digidestine boys. Matt placed a hand on T.K.'s shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Remember we just want answers, we're all friends here so try to keep calm alright?"

T.K. nodded as Kari stood before them looking annoyed. She did not want to do this and could see that her brother looked a little bothered by this meeting.

"Seems a little late for a meeting, we could have done over the phone and somewhere warmer." If they wanted to have a meeting, they could have had it at a restaurant where it was warmer then it was outside. It was twenty-five degrees outside and she hated the cold, however if Davis was here he would be her personal body heater.

"Yes well this matter can't be discussed over the phone Kari and we've noticed you have been hanging around with Davis a lot these days." T.K. didn't respect Davis after he punched him in the face. In fact, barely anyone in the Digidestined respected Davis for who he was anymore, even for all he has done.

"Is this why you called me out here? Well T.K. what me and Davis do together is none of you or anyone else's business. Why do you care what I do with Davis, I'm leaving."

Kari is about to walk away when she feels a hand grab her arm with a firm grip.

"IT is our business Kari, because Davis isn't our friend anymore, ever since he punched me in class." He didn't like Kari hanging out with Davis and wanted it to stop.

"I'm surprised Davis didn't punch you before you always tease him and push his buttons!" After seeing and hearing from Davis about what T.K. has said to Davis, her respect for T.K. dropped a couple notches.

T.K. tightens his grip on her arm and Kari winces at the grip is starting to hurt her arm.

"We all have a right to know, what is going on between you and Davis?! Is he the guy you've been seeing in secret all this time?!"

Tai and Matt were about to grab T.K. when they saw Kari wince, but what happened next was too shocking them and everyone else. T.K. was sent stumbling to the ground as Kari performed a casting punch on T.K.'s face, the same place where Davis punched T.K. Looks like Davis' training with Kari on how to defend herself payed of. He told her only to use what she learned when he wasn't around to help her. She gasps as T.K. hits the ground and runs off to find Davis waiting for her in an alley that they planned to meet at if the meeting got out of hand. Tai couldn't help, but snicker quietly seeing T.K. sent to the ground. Once T.K. is able to stand up, he ran after her with everyone else following from behind. They followed Kari as she makes her way to where Davis is waiting for her.

Davis looks at his phone wondering if Kari was okay until he sees her running towards him. She makes it to Davis and he notices her arm has red marks. He hears more footsteps to see T.K. and the others arrive. Davis ushers Kari to move behind him as he stands in front her.

"Step aside Davis; we want to talk to Kari." T.K. was not expecting to see Davis here, but if Kari told him about the meeting would explain why he was here.

"Well she doesn't want to talk to either you or the others behind you, so move along unless you to get hurt."

Tai, Matt, Izzy, Cody, and T.K. did not listen, as they got ready to gang up on him. Davis just sighs as he removes his jacket and hands it to Kari to hold as he rolls his shoulders. As Davis was moving forward to face them the Digidestined were either shock or jealous. The girls were blushing at the sight of his muscular arms, while the boys were glaring at Davis. Matt goes first to punch Davis, but his punch is blocked as T.K. tries to hit him. However, Davis grabbed Matt's arm and moves him in front of T.K., which makes Matt take the punch instead of Davis. T.K. realizing that he hit Matt instead of Davis didn't see the fist that hit him in the nose by Davis. Tai seeing Matt and T.K. needing help charged in blindly, but didn't hit Davis for he moved out of the way making Tai run into a stairway. Cody and Izzy tried to double team Davis from both side. However, Davis did the oldest trick in the book and moved out of the way in the last second for them to punch each other then Davis. Davis cracks his neck as he starts wailing on them as they got back up and tried to hit him from all sides. They are surprised that Davis really beats them down without breaking a sweat, but Tai comes up from behind and puts him in a headlock that makes him lose air. Tai then hears a low growl as someone lands on his back, loosening his grip on Davis and is shoved into Izzy.

Chris has been waiting on the stairway with Davis as backup, it was Davis' plan B, in case things got hairy which they have for Davis was about to pass out. Chris jumps off the stairway landing next to Tai and Davis, and punches Tai into Izzy after he made sure Davis was okay. Ken saw that Cody and T.K. were about to blindside Chris and Davis couldn't help standing by watching this. Therefore, before either Cody or T.K. could make a move, Ken does a back fist on Cody and then grabs T.K.'s arm. He throws him over his shoulder making him fly into Matt making them both hit the ground hard. Every Digidestined was surprised that Ken turned against them and helped Davis and Chris. Soon Tai, Izzy, Matt, T.K., and Cody are down on the ground with blood and bruises forming. Davis, Chris, and Ken run down the alley where Kari has been waiting. Davis and Kari get on Davis' bike while Chris and Ken get on Chris' bike and they get away. Leaving behind a very confused Digidestined behind as they drive to Kari's house for the moment.

" I didn"t think that would happen, but it pays to come prepared thanks for helping us Chris."

"Hey anytime man, oh yeah here give this to Jun and tell her I'll call her soon."

Chris offers to give Ken a ride home as they wave Davis and Kari goodbye as they leave. Davis looks to Kari and begins to rub some ointment on her arm to reduce the red marks. Kari smiles as her arm is wrapped up and she gently cups one side of Davis' face. She gives him a gentle kiss as she goes inside. Things are now complicated between them and the rest of the Digidestined because of this incident. Davis, Kari, and Ken have been avoiding the rest of the Digidestined during school and outside of school. Yolei isn't talking to Ken because of this, leaving Ken depressed. Kari has a hard time avoiding her brother when she got home, but managed to get her mom and dad to get Tai to leave her alone.

At the facility Davis was there training with Chris as Raw was in his office talking on the phone with someone. Kari was there as well during homework and watching Davis spare with Chris. Kari smiled as she watched them fight, they were like brothers. When Raw came out of his office a smile of pride on his face as he made an announcement.

"There is a number one contenders match coming up for the MMA Championship title, and Davis is one of the contenders in the match this Friday. He is facing the current MMA Championship champion and if he wins, he gets a chance at the title. The match is even going to be broadcasted on the news to let everyone know about it. However, I am sad to say that I cannot be in your corner this time Phoenix for the Jr MMA community wanted to see how you would fight without me in your corner. However, Ken and Lady Phoenix are allowed to be in your corner though. I will be in the VIP section watching the fight though; everyone let us give Phoenix a big hand! Everyone congratulated Davis and he just took it all in. He finally got a chance at the MMA Championship title the highest and greatest title in the Jr MMA.

The news about the match spread like wildfire, making every Phoenix fan cheer in the streets. Tai invited the gang over, except Ken and Davis, to watch the match. Kari never showed up because she was probably still mad at them and Tai hoped she would forgive him soon.

Before the match, Phoenix asked if he could speak to the audience and fans watch at home. They allowed it for this was going to be a great match that everyone wanted to watch.

"Hey everyone how are you all during today!" Davis spoke out through a microphone as the crowd cheered their hearts out. His family that was watching at home smiled as they saw their son on TV. The Digidestined cheered from Tai's house when they heard Phoenix speak. "This next match will decide rather or not if I get a chance at the MMA Champion title!" The crowd cheered even more when they heard this and started chanting Phoenix's name repeatedly. His family was happy that their son was getting this chance. "As you all know I have held the Intercontinental MMA title for a little over two years. That is a record that won't be broken anytime soon or perhaps never." He was right holding a title for that long has never been done before in the Jr MMA. "Now I have a chance to win the MMA Championship if I win this match, so now isn't the time for talking. NOW IS THE TIME FOR ACTION! LET'S START THIS MATCH!" Everyone in the in the crowd stood up and started shouting with cheers.

The current MMA Champion known as 'The Basilisk' kept his focus on Phoenix and hissed at him as he entered the ring. He was the same height as Davis; he had bright blonde hair and piercing green eyes. His fair skin covered in scars that ran along his body like snakes and his body was thin, but toned.

At ringside, the announcers were having their own thoughts. "Rich I have been waiting for this match for a very long time." "Right you are partner this is a champion vs champion. It is for a chance at the greatest prize in the JR MMA the MMA Championship." "Yes Rich you are right and no one deserves it more than this man. The Phoenix."

The match begins as Phoenix at the start of the bell is being hit from different directions. Phoenix goes to hit him only for Basilisk to defy physics as his body twisted out of the way with ease. The first round was nothing more than throwing punches and dodging random punches. However, since Raw was not in his corner he had to be more observant of his opponent. Basilisk was a flexible no doubt from the way he was dodging. His punches were random to normal people, but to Davis whenever Basilisk threw a punch he did it as a counter attack. It was when he flexed out of the way he came back and threw a punch at his opponent. He was facing a dangerous opponent for he was hard to hit and made it difficult to dodge when Basilisk came back with a counterattack.

Phoenix was able to get some leeway in rounds two and three for he was throwing body punches all over hoping to put a stop Basilisk's flexing dodging body to actually land some hits to Basilisk's head.

Unfortunately, that plan was not work for Basilisk was not showing any signs of losing feeling in his body to stop dodging anytime soon. Therefore, Phoenix came up with a plan B, which worked a lot better than plan A. Phoenix fought like normal, but started throwing feint punches. The punches were fake, so when Basilisk thought that they were real he dodged, but ended up being punched with the real punch. This is what happened with the fourth round. The round ended, however Basilisk was not done and kept fighting, which cause the referee to stop him and lose points, and crowd booing him for fighting dirty.

"Ryan that was not fair to Phoenix whatsoever." "Your right Rich and I believe that Basilisk is pissed that Phoenix started to pummel him in the fourth round."

The bell rang starting the fifth round, which was like the fourth round. However, something happened that won Phoenix the match, but confused Phoenix on how he won it. Phoenix was going for a regular punch and when it connected, Basilisk fell to the ring mat. It was not a knockout punch, just a regular punch.

Phoenix was declared the victory and gained a title shot at the MMA Championship. They cheered that Phoenix has gained an opportunity at the MMA Championship title. Ken and Lady Phoenix enter the ring to congratulate him on his victory as the crowd goes wild and cheers their lungs out.

However, then Davis is ambushed by four Jr MMA fighters that entered the ring and locked the cage door. Two of them were the Demon and Basilisk as they began tenderizing him like a hunk of meat. It turns out that Basilisk was playing possum and waited for the match to end for this ambush to happen. Phoenix was being beaten pretty badly as Kari was trying to help him, but she was held back. Ken was sent to the floor having been punched by one of the two other ambushers. The Basilisk has Phoenix held up as he pants for breath as Basilisk begins to badmouth him.

"Look at your precious Phoenix now fools! I don't see how a pussy like this has risen to the top so fast. He was just a punk that was found on the street and somehow he's just so popular like that?! I never got that kind of praise, hell I don't even have a sweet girl by my side, waiting like a bitch in heat." The crowd was booing him with hatred for what was going on. Things like this have happened before and they could not do anything about it since it was not a match they could control. The fighters put their bodies on the line and the committee had known say with what happens after the fights.

Basilisk runs a hand along Lady Phoenix's face to hear Phoenix growl and struggle to keep him away from her. He grabs the title belt and hits Phoenix with it, making him all to the ground. Demon then got on top of Phoenix and started beating the life out of Phoenix. After some time Demon got off him and Lady Phoenix is dropped next to him as she helps him stand up. Soon their arms are restrained as Demon stands in between them.

"Now Demon let's remove those masks and let's see what they have been hiding all this time. Start with Lady Phoenix and then Phoenix."

Demon nods as he grabs both of their masks and lifts Lady Phoenix's mask off revealing Kari. She is tossed down to the ground away from Phoenix and being held down by an ambush fighter. Demon started to see Phoenix get his senses back, so he ramps him into the cage. Before Phoenix fell to the ground, Demon caught him, took his head, and started banging it against the cage at least ten times. Phoenix was now a bloody mess. Phoenix fell to the floor below not knowing where he was at as Demon grabbed his mask and ripped it off revealing Davis' face. Tai and the gang are stunned when they saw Kari was Lady Phoenix, but were shocked that Davis was Phoenix all this time. The crowd is silent except for Raw as he leaves his seat to check on Davis and see if he was all right. Basilisk takes out a pair of gold brass knuckles and puts them on.

"Oh no Ryan those are gold brass knuckles." "I am seeing it Rich and if Phoenix does not want to get hit by them then he needs to stay down." "Stay down or not Basilisk looks like he is going to give him a choice, and Phoenix I don't think he knows what's going on right now."

Basilisk waits for Phoenix to stand up. Davis struggling to stand up isn't sure where Basilisk or Demon was for he couldn't see for he had blood in his eyes. Davis finally stood up and wiped the blood out of his eyes and turn around. Only to feel a hard piece of material hit him in the side of the head and everything went black. Basilisk seeing Phoenix hit the mat wasn't satisfied and started hammering away on Phoenix's body and head. Raw got to the cage, which gain the attention of everyone in the ring, except Davis, and back away from the cage door. Raw using his strength ripped the cage door off its hedges. The two ambushers that were random fighters rushed him, but only to thrown out of the cage door. Demon managed to get on top of Raw, but didn't stay there as Raw got him off and threw him at the two fighters that stood back up only to crash right back down to the ground. Basilisk taking advantage of Demon's distraction and slipped out of the cage door. Raw didn't follow as he and Ken who got up and ran towards Davis as Kari is hugging him. Ken starts to clean up his cuts; Davis was knocked out and covered in blood. Kari was crying for what happened to her boyfriend. Raw yells for a medic team rush him to the hospital as a stretcher is brought in to take Davis to the hospital. Kari grabbed their masks. Raw, Kari, and Ken leave in the ambulance with Davis as they go to the hospital.

Back at Davis' home his family was happy that he won the match, but when they saw what happened next they were shocked and scared. Jun was worried about her little brother. They might have some arguments and teased each other, but seeing Davis getting the life beaten out of him was scared about what happened to him. As they heard Raw call for an ambulance, they rushed out the door.

Chris who had a match earlier that day got out of the shower to see that Davis won the match and saw Davis getting beaten up by the ambush of fighters got into his fighting gear to go and help. However, by the time he was ready Raw was in the ring calling for an ambulance. He decided to meet Raw, Kari, and Ken at the hospital hoping to see if Davis was okay.

The Digidestined watch the whole beat down from start to finish. Tai was scared that his little sister was in danger, while worried that Davis was not going to survive the assault. Matt, Izzy, and Cody were in horror seeing Davis covered in blood. Sora and Mimi were scared for Davis' life. Yolei was worried about Ken, and was wondering if Davis was also okay. T.K. however took it the hardest for seeing Davis being beaten in the ring in the most gruesome way shook him to the core. He might not have like Davis that much anymore, but even he knew that Davis didn't deserve this done to him. When they heard Raw call for medic team to send him to the hospital they rushed out to do two things when they got to the hospital. One was to see if Davis, Kari, and Ken were all right. The second thing was to learn why Davis never told them he was a Jr MMA fight.


	8. Chapter 8

Davis is in the hospital with Raw, Kari, and Ken in the waiting room. Kari is crying her eyes out as Davis' mask sat in her lap. It was torn and some blood is on the phoenix design. Ken was trying to calm her down as some tears are falling from his eyes as well. Raw kept facing the ER door and he hadn't moved from that spot since they arrived. Ken looked up to see Davis's family arrived to see their son. DemiVeemon who was in Jun's arms came as he worried about his partner. They looked worried about Davis more than usual. They were always worried when Davis got into the ring to fight, but this was an entire different situation for Davis was now in the hospital.

The nurse at the nurse's station was trying to keep her focus, but she was upset when Phoenix was brought in. She was one of the many fans and she watched his match from the waiting room TV. Davis' mother is crying alongside Kari while Davis' father is waiting with Raw near the ER doors. Jun was worried about her brother and didn't know what to make of the situation while holding DemiVeemon tightly in her arms. Soon the Digidestined gang along with their digimon made it to the hospital coming to see if they now can get some answers. Tai walks up to Ken with T.K. and the gang right behind him only T.K. has his face hidden.

"Hey, all of us watched the match Ken, we know Davis is The Phoenix and Kari is Lady Phoenix after seeing their masks ripped off. Why didn't Davis tell us he's been fighting all this time, but also why didn't you tell us about Davis being a Jr MMA fighter?!"

"Oh now you care? You have some nerve questioning me after everything that has happened!" Ken was now pissed off having to deal with them demanding answers out of him about Davis.

Soon an argument broke out between Ken, Davis' family, and the Digidestined. Chris arrives at the hospital as the rain begins to fall. He runs inside seeing the argument going on and he sees the security guards coming to break up the fight. Chris made it to the middle of the argument between the Digidestined, Davis' real friends, and family to halt the security guards from asking them to leave.

"What the hell is going on here?! Davis is seriously hurt and all of you are acting like animals!" Soon everyone began quiet down and started to relax. Once everyone was sitting down and being calm, Ken finally started to explain why he didn't tell the Digidestined anything and why Davis became a boxer.

"I know all of you are my friends, however Davis is my best friend and the first person to accept me after the whole me being evil, plus to me he is like a brother that I never had after Sam died. Now all this started when T.K. and Kari started dating. Everything went downhill for Davis; He was the team captain on the soccer team until his grades were getting so low that the coach couldn't keep him on the soccer team. In addition, he wasn't invited to T.K. and Kari's party celebrating them becoming a couple. He was going under and his rage was getting out of control. That was until Raw appeared and helped him change his life. I found out when I was on my way to the party, and before you ask, yes, Davis was the one who put those punks in the hospital. I never told you guys about this because I promise Davis that I wouldn't since none of you cared about him and he's helped me in more ways than anyone has. He is my DNA partner and we fought side by side protecting the Digital World. Just a few months ago, my mother became a victim of a disease that made her sick. My family's insurance was not enough to cover the cost. However, Davis saved the money that was my share of his winnings and gave it to me. In the beginning I never wanted the money, but Davis saved it anyway to give to me incase I needed it."

After Ken finished talking, he looks towards them to see Yolei staring back at him with a guilty look on her face. Everyone else had face of either surprise of guilt. Kari finally looks up and wipes some of the tears away as she grips Davis' mask tighter.

"At first, I had no idea about Davis being The Phoenix until that day at school when he found me crying over what T.K. did to me at the festival." T.K. flinched hearing Kari pick up that subject again. "Our conversation surprised me since he wasn't the same Davis like before. He was serious, but also caring and understood how I felt inside. When he finished comforting me and left that is was when I also notice that he matured from being the loud brash teenager he was in middle school. I was then going to my locker when I saw Raw leaving the principal's office with Davis and Ken following him. I decided to follow, but couldn't because of the crowd in the hallway. As the day past, I went to the mall to get my mind off of Davis, but it didn't help me at all. When I was about to leave I noticed Davis walking the opposite direction and decided to follow. It was then I saw him entering the Jr MMA area where the matches were held. After, buying a ticket, I went to find Davis, but there was no sight of him. I just stayed then to watch Davis fight who was Phoenix at the time fight. When Davis won his match everyone began leaving, but I stayed behind to see if I could locate Davis. With no luck, I soon decided to leave, but found Ken and Davis who still had his mask on having trouble taking it off. It was then that I saw Ken help Davis remove the Phoenix's mask and I couldn't believe it was Davis. It was then that I become confused about what to think of Davis and then I wanted to see if the old Davis was still inside. It was by the time our school year started that I confronted Davis and told him that I knew he was Phoenix. Therefore, to keep Davis' secret safe and get to know him again I blackmailed him into taking me out for a date. On the date Davis told me everything that happened to him from the point that T.K. and I started dating to the time I found out about him being Phoenix. I realize that I was in love with Davis more than anything in the world. It was then I became Lady Phoenix to help keep his identity secret and be closer to him."

Kari sniffled as Davis' mother handed her some tissues. As Davis' mother was comforting her, it was Chris' turn to speak after all this time.

"You want to know why I'm here for Davis? He is my sparring partner, best friend, and I am also Jun's boyfriend in case you didn't know by now."

Jun turned bright red as her parents just stared at her with the look of shock and surprise on their faces. Matt was surprised that Jun found someone for a boyfriend that wasn't going to be him. Tai and every other Digidestined was shocked that Jun was dating the Rookie MMA champion.

"Anyway I am one of Davis' friends that understands him the best, because like me, we were both lost. My parents are business executives and are always traveling to different places for business deals. Which left me home alone most of the time until I started coming to the fighting facility just to be active and not be bored all day. When I first met Davis, I thought he was just some weak punk that Raw pick out randomly, but man did he proved to be a beast. He pounded me into the ring mat; he finally stopped when Raw stopped the match. I learned that day to never piss Davis off because if you do he will give you the beating of a lifetime. Once my injuries healed up, I apologized for what I said and we started hanging out. We've became close friends ever since. He even helped me train to the breaking point and continued to until I won the Rookie MMA champion. I just wish I were able to help him when he was ambushed; none of you gave a damn until now. He only had Ken, Raw, his family, and everyone back at the train facility, also finally Kari who came a part of his love life. You make me sick with your attitude and behavior towards Davis recently. All of you wanted answers and now you got them, so I hope you're happy."

The Digidestined gangs both younger and older realized what they did and are now ashamed by how they treated Davis. They hoped they would get to apologize when Davis is better. However, the doctor comes out of the ER to tell them how bad Davis' condition is. The look on his face didn't help with their nerves as he checked his clipboard.

"Well, I see all of you are here for Davis Motomiya, well I have good news and bad news. First off, he is in stable condition, despite the multiple fractures in his skull and most of his ribs that didn't break. His brain scan shows that he has no brain damage and we managed to seal most of the wounds on his body closed, but the bad news is that he is in a coma. I'm not sure when he will wake up, but it could be from 6 months to a year so we're all hoping he will wake up in due time, however we aren't sure. You can see him in a little bit once the nurses are done getting him settled in."

The doctor leaves them to go to his next patient, as Davis' family is glad that he is healing, but worried that Davis might never wake up. The Digidestined are now afraid that Davis might never wake up as well. Now, in each of their minds began to play a happy moment from a time that they hung out with Davis. Ken is trying not to cry, while comforting Kari who is crying her eyes out. Her tears are falling onto Davis' mask. Jun couldn't believe that her little brother was in a coma and might never wake up again. DemiVeemon was now crying in Jun's arms wanting Davis' to wake up right now. Chris just looks down at the ground think if only he was there to help Davis when he was ambushed. Raw sheds a tear, thinking about how his apprentice is now in this condition. He should have made precautions to keep this from happening, he knew Basilisk was a dirty fighter, but he didn't think it would have gone that far to put Davis in the hospital, much less a coma. T.K. took it worst then anyone thought he would as he walked away from them. He began to knock over trashcans and start to bang his head against the wall. Chris tried to stop him, but he almost was hit just trying to get near T.K. to calm him down. He signaled Tai and Matt to help by restraining him before the hospital security did. When they finally got a hold of T.K., he calmed down and stopped struggling as they saw tears coming down his face as he kept saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again like a broken record. T.K. believed that this was all his fault for not being a better friend and kept on teasing Davis' when he didn't deserved it. Raw sighed as he decided to explain what would happen now that Davis was in the hospital.

"I never thought I would say this because Davis has never been someone to be knocked down and not get back up, but he will be out of action for quite some time, which is painful. His title rein as the Intercontinental MMA Champion is over since he is in the hospital along with being in the coma."

Chris stepped up to Raw and just watched him trying to keep his emotions hidden.

"How could this happen anyway? Aren't there any rules against dirty fights like this?!" Everyone was thinking the same thing.

"No, the company only has the fights happen in match where they have any control to what happens in a fight. Whatever happens not during a match is legal for the fighters, as the risks are their own responsibility. For the dirty fighting in the matches, points are reduced to where they have a higher percentage of losing, but Basilisk has always knocked out his opponents before the fifth round ended, so technically he still wins the match. I'm not happy about this either Chris, but we both agree Basilisk needs to be stopped, I just wish Davis would have knocked him out. I will inform the Jr MMA committee and the facility about Davis' statues, so they know what happen to the fans of Phoenix."

When they finally got to see Davis, it was too much for anyone to see because so many wires and tubes were coming out of Davis' body. His face was swollen and wrapped up like a mummy.

Three months have passed ever since Davis was knocked into a coma and things at the JR MMA were not going so well. Basilisk the current champion of the MMA Champion was now injuring people who faced him, ever since he got a chance at his title. Chris lost the Rookie MMA title for he faced Basilisk in a match, which made him not able compete for a whole month due to his injuries. It resulted in Chris giving up his title reign. Demon became the new Intercontinental MMA Champion and begins a new winning streak.

Despite this nightmare going on we go to the hospital where the nurses have just finished cleaning his bed. They were changing the fluid bags when the heart monitor began to speed up and Davis woke up with a growl. The nurses and doctors were shocked that he woke up that early. Davis looked around and checked his head to find some stitches and his arms were bandaged. He asked that his family, Ken, Chris, Raw, and Kari were the only people to visit him right now. If he had any other visitors he wanted to be notified who they were before he gave the okay. Before Davis' family rushed from their home when the doctor called them about Davis being awake. They were glad that he was doing okay and that he was awake after so much time has passed. DemiVeemon was extremely happy that Davis was awake and started to jump up and down on his chest making the family laugh at the hyperactive Digimon.

Ken was relieved to see Davis was awake and healing up nicely. Ken brought Davis his homework, which to Davis was all review and easy to get it done. He told Davis what happen since he was out for the last three months. From the Jr MMA, Digidestined, and at school. Davis was glad Yolei and Ken were talking to each other again and wished his brother the best of luck. Kari nearly fainted when she saw Davis was awake. She got onto the bed and placed kisses all over his face. That made Davis blush seeing Kari being all lovey dovey. The nurses giggled at the sight and Kari stayed with him the whole day to make sure that he was okay. Chris came from time to time check on him and informed on how the MMA was going and how he and Jun were doing. Raw was glad to see his apprentice was awake. Davis in a way was just like him in way that made him take Davis under his wing.

"You had us all worried boy, once you get out of here it will take the next couple of months to train and get your body fit again from being in the hospital."

Davis raised an eyebrow, but he looked down and noticed his arms were a tiny bit smaller than before. It took a while, but Davis was soon out of the hospital and he began training again. His family noticed him getting some cuts and bruises. They wanted him to stop the fighting, but Davis says that he couldn't because he had something to do, so he couldn't quit.

Davis' principle even came in and told him to take all the time he needed before coming back to school. He would have Ken give him the homework for the days he didn't come to school. The reason the principle was letting Davis' skip going to school was because knowledge him being Phoenix was now public. The students already starting pestering Kari about it, but thanks to the Digidestined they managed to keep them away from Kari. The principle didn't think that Davis could handle the pressure and questions from the students at the school right now. Davis' thanked the principle and made a mental note to thank his old Digidestined friends for looking after Kari.

In the two month since Davis got out of the hospital he trained at the facility nonstop even stopped going to school for he didn't believe that he could face anyone right now like the principle thought he would. Kari and Ken were with him as he trained, supporting him all the way. Chris was also there to help be Davis' sparring partner for the first month until Raw took over the sparing for the last month to really push Davis to become stronger. The Digidestined wanted to come, but Davis' told Kari and Ken to tell them he wasn't ready to face them yet. He decided to watch the JR MMA fights and got mad each time that Basilisk kept mouthing off and won dirty to win matches. This wasn't right, people were getting hurt and no one was even trying to stop him. Finally he had enough and decided to do something about it. Raw didn't tell the Jr MMA committee about Davis coming back, but Davis decided to make his welcome back a surprise that the Jr MMA fans and committee would never forget.

It was Friday night and the match between Chris and Demon was getting intense. Even the announcers were getting nervous.

"Ryan this match is just crazy, it reminds me of Phoenix's fights, and it makes me sad that we haven't heard anything about when Phoenix will be returning." "I know Rich we all miss him and let's hope he pulls through."

The ringside announcers were not the only people that missed Phoenix, but entire Jr MMA fan base missed him as well.

Chris had managed to defeat Demon and got a chance at the Intercontinental MMA title unaware he was going to be ambushed. Like Davis Demon, Basilisk, and the two other fighters that had the names announced as the Yin Yang twins ambushed him. Yang was a slightly built 6'9" skin tall fighter wearing a white fighter's outfit, while Yin was a 5'8" tall fighter that weighed 320 pounds wearing a black fighter's outfit that covered his entire body. Yin was the muscle of the two, while Yang was the speed, despises his height. They both had light brown eyes, dirty blonde hair. Yin had a black skin while Yang was pale.

"Not again! Ryan this is how Phoenix was ruined! Basilisk needs to be stopped and he has the Ying Yang Twins as backup!" "I know Rich, but what can we do about it? The match is over. We can't do anything about it." The Digidestined and Davis' parents were watching from ring side seats to support Jun's boyfriend. They were now seeing the same thing that happened to Davis' was now happening to Chris just not as bad. Jun, who was in Chris' corner during the match, was trying to get to Chris in the ring, but the twins were holding her back from entering the cage. They were forcing her to watch Chris get beaten down by Demon and Basilisk. Basilisk removed the gold brass knuckles from his pocket and put them on as the crowd booed and hissed.

"Oh no those are the same gold brass knuckles that Basilisk used to send Phoenix to the hospital and into a coma." "Somebody needs to stop this Basilisk has been out of control." "Yeah I agree Ryan, but who is brave enough to charge in a help Chris, while willing to fight the Yin Yang twins, the Intercontinental MMA Champion Demon, and the MMA Championship Champion Basilisk."

Basilisk readied the Gold brass knuckles that he used on Davis was ready to punch Chris' lights out when all of a sudden the cage began to rise from around the ring. Everyone was confused and wondering why the ring was rising in the air. Basilisk froze as his let his arm drop instead of punching Chris. Chris looked around as his vision was getting blurry from the blows he received. He wondered why Basilisk didn't deliver the finishing blow. It was then that Chris heard something that gave him hope, that he would be ok.

"I'm in the de-details with the devil. So, now the world can never get me on my level, I just gotta get you out of the cage, I'm a young lover's rage. Gonna need a spark to ignite. My songs know what you did in the dark. So light 'em up, up, up, Light 'em up, up, up, Light 'em up, up, up, I'm on fire."

All of the area exploded when they heard Phoenix's music began to play. Basilisk, Demon and the Yin Yang twins turn towards the entrance wondering what they were hearing. After a few seconds, Phoenix came out with his mask on and just stood there looking at the ring with rage surging through his system.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing this Phoenix's entrance music." "I am hearing it too partner and up on the entrance ramp I am seeing PHOENIX!" "The roof just exploded off this place and business has just picked up Jr MMA fans as Phoenix has returned!"

Basilisk was shocked to find Phoenix at the entrance way; he thought the beating he gave him months ago would have stopped him, permanently. Jun was released from the twin's grip as she smiled seeing her brother was here. The Digidestined, Ken, Kari, his family, and Raw who was in the VIP section again were happy and surprised to see Phoenix/Davis here in the arena. It was then Phoenix started running down the ramp to the ring eyeing the twin fighters. The Yin Yang twins tried to stop him by meeting half way up the ramp with Yang going up the ramp faster than Yin who was slowly following from behind. By the time, Yang made it to the point to fight Davis in the middle of the ramp it he was having trouble stopping. For Phoenix was like a steam train with no brakes as he speared Yang to the floor. Phoenix then started pounding away on Yang's head waiting Yin to reach where they were. By the Yin got there, Yang's Face was busted open. Phoenix got off Yang and ducked under a punch from Yin. Yin might have been the muscle, but was extremely slow. When Yin turned around, he was on the receiving end of a haymaker by Phoenix that sent him tumbling down on top of Yang crushing him from Yin's weight.

Demon snarled as he tried to stop him, but ended up getting a ' Phoenix Burning Fist' to the head that knocked him out. Chris was dropped to the ground and managed to get away from Basilisk. He was happy that Davis decided to come back today, otherwise he probably, no he would have been sent to the hospital. Davis' family, friends, and the Digidestined were stunned with what they just saw, and he wasn't finished yet. Phoenix turned to the ring to find that Basilisk was still there looking stunned and Davis cracked his knuckles and neck.

"Phoenix is not playing around folks as he just took out the Yin Yang twins and Demon by himself." "Phoenix is finally back and is cleaning housing house!"

Phoenix got to the ring and started to rain hell on Basilisk with punches to his head and body. Basilisk tried to fight back, but Phoenix was not letting him be given a chance. He was angry for what he has done for the last 5 months and was going to make him pay. Basilisk's flexibility was gone as his body was bruised and his ribs were breaking like glass. Basilisk hissed for breath as his face was swelling up and his nose was broken. Davis growled as he kept hitting him until his hands began to hurt and he watched Basilisk fall to his knees. Basilisk was expecting to get a final blow when Phoenix grabbed him from behind his head, picked him up when he was standing, and launched him out of the ring hitting the floor on the way down. Phoenix helped Chris up to his feet who was happy to see Phoenix was next to him. Jun ran into the ring and helped Chris stand up as the crowd cheered wildly. After 5 months seeing Basilisk and his gang punish fighters, they were glad that Phoenix came back to show them whose boss. He wasn't the only one for Davis' parents and the Digidestined were jumping in joy, happiness, and excitement. Raw was proud that Davis is back and that he seemed ready to clean house.

"Phoenix just took out Basilisk!" "Yes partner we all saw it and are glad that Basilisk got what he deserved."

Davis was glad that he got pay back for what happen to him and for saving Chris. He also wanted send a message to the Jr MMA as he was handed a microphone from the announcers.

"I just want to say to the MMA and to all my loyal fans that PHOENIX IS BACK BABY!"


	9. Chapter 9

The crowd cheers after Davis destroyed Basilisk and announced his return to the ring. Davis was panting lightly as he looked around. He felt the heavy gaze from the Digidestined gang as he watches Jun help Chris get fixed up by the medics. Davis started to walk out of the ring and came outside still in his Phoenix gear. The cold air made him shiver as his adrenaline started to lower. As he left the arena on his phoenix motorcycle, Davis left Kari a message to have a meeting tomorrow to talk to the Digidestined about what has happened. Once he got home, his fell onto his bed and snored loudly.

The morning came as Davis got up and stretched before he changed into some comfortable clothes. His D3 beeped and he saw the message was from Kari telling him to meet them at the park. Davis yawned as he grabbed his keys and drove to the park. The trees and flowers looked good as Davis saw the Digidestined waiting for him; Ken and Kari were a few feet away from them.

The Digidestined were wondering to themselves when Davis would show up. It was no secret to anyone that they were all nerves, except Ken and Kari, especially T.K. as he was sweating uncontrollably in the cold weather. It was then they heard a motorcycle pull up near them, which told them that Davis was here. They wondered when Davis started riding his motorcycle because it was not seen at the High School. Unknown to them Davis park his motorcycle at the facility, which was actually five minutes away from the High School.

Davis took a deep breath taking off his helmet as he looked at each of them and their digimon. It was then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kari smile at him and she hugged him gently before Davis got off his ride and made his way towards the group and started to explain about last night.

"Before you say anything about why I left in such a hurry after the fight was because it's not that I didn't want to talk to you, but I was not stable at the time."

Everyone was confused by the way Davis talked began to worry if he was okay now then he was last night.

"All the anger I have for Basilisk was building up all this time that it made me become a wild animal to be around him. The rage was too strong for me to contain and I was afraid that I wouldn't stop myself from hurting someone else by mistake, but my family, real friends, and Kari were the only exceptions at that point of time. Still, I don't like what has happened between us during these past few years."

Every one of the Digidestined that didn't know Davis' secret about being 'The Phoenix' and teased him in the past put their heads down in shame.

"However, I have become a better person because of it."

Now, once again they were confused about what Davis meant because they on his face not what they expected. They were figuring that he would be angry with them, but instead he had a small smile on his face.

"For reason I am saying this is because I wouldn't be what I am now being a Jr MMA fighter. In addition, I have matured a great deal since I am not the same loud mouth kid I used to be. I am actually now a grade 'A' student in school. I don't do pranks anymore and on good terms with my teachers and the principle."

This information shocked everyone that Davis' changed a lot more than just keeping his secret about being 'The Phoenix' from them. The Davis in front of them was completely different from the Davis' they knew three years ago.

"Now, I might have changed since we last spoke, but that doesn't mean I have changed completely. I am still a bit goofy when it comes to my friends since I can't be serious 24/7 all day."

Everyone seem to relax seeing that some of the Davis they knew before wasn't gone completely to the Davis' that was standing right in front of them. Some time past as Davis explain from the beginning how he got into a fight with the three punks he sent to the hospital, which stunned everyone that didn't know that Davis was the one that did it. Davis continues by telling them what happened at the facility and Ken becoming his manager. It was then Yolei asked a question that has been bothering her.

"Wait! If Ken was your manager at the time then how could he been there to help you when was the soccer captain during middle school?"

"Well Yolei," replied Davis, "The facility hours ran from 3pm until 7pm. So, Ken came to the facility to help me when he got out of soccer practice."

Ken decides to continue where Davis' left off. "I got to the facility around 5:30pm to help Davis for the rest of the time during middle school. I did more than help Davis at the facility. I helped him with his studies until the point where he could do it on his own. I also woke him up early in the morning to get him to do a two mile run before starting his day…before I went back to bed and then start my day." This earned him chuckles and laughs from the Digidestined, giggling from Kari, and a glare from Davis. Davis then thought it was time for him to continue where he left off.

"Anyway, Ken really helped me Monday through Friday; Sunday's were my day offs most of the time, while Saturdays I went to the Digital World and used ExVeemon as my sparring partner."

This earned gasps from every besides Ken. Kari was also shocked by this for Davis didn't mention this information to her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" They all shouted out thinking that Davis had gone insane.

"Maybe, but you couldn't argue with the results. I mean it helped me with fighting taller opponents and stronger ones. However, I stopped doing this when I became Raw's full time apprentice."

This shocked the Digidestined gang that Davis was Raw Reverts pupil that Raw trained personally.

"When did you become Raw's apprentice," asked Tai who was still processing all the information he was receiving from Davis.

I thought it was obvious when Raw was beginning to accompany me to the ring after I won the MMA Rookie title. That is when Raw decided to take me as my apprentice and make me into the Ultimate Jr MMA fighter. Because of this I became very popular at the facility for I was the first person to win a title at the facility."

Davis explained more about working with Raw and what type of trained he put Davis through. The Digidestined understood the training, but freaked out that Davis actually from time to time fought Raw in the cage that the facility owned. Davis was not close enough to beat Raw in a fight, but learned a lot just from being in the ring with him.

By the time Davis' was done explaining the each Digidestined went up to Davis personally saying how sorry they were and hoped that Davis could forgive each one. When Davis stood before T.K., he sees him shaking and T.K. pours his heart out about the things that he shouldn't have done to him.

"Davis I am really sorry, no I am extremely sorry for what I have done to you. From the times I have teased you, made fun of you, taking the leadership role away from time to time, and not thanking you for all that, you have done for us here in the human world and in the Digital World. I want to say that you deserve Kari more than I do. I messed up with her and can't forgive myself for what I have done. I hope you can give what she always wanted knowing I couldn't give her. I am sorry for everything and hoping that you can forgive me for all I have done to you."

Davis watches his movements and sees he is truly sorry for his behavior. Once T.K. has finished, Davis pats his shoulder and offers a small smile to him. Kari even came up to T.K. and gave him a forgiving hug that stunned T.K. and everyone else watching. By the time, she let go of T.K. and moved back to Davis' side hugging his muscular arm Davis began to speak again.

"I accept all of your apologies, but it will take some time for me to fully forgive all of you. I am willing to start our friendship over with a good start. I really missed talking and hanging out with you guys."

Davis and the gang spend the weekend hanging out and getting their friendship back to where it was before one-step at a time.

When Monday comes around Davis was going back to school ready to face everyone after all this time. When Davis entered the school, everyone freezes in place and each student had a face that was either, surprised, filled with wonder, or excitement. Davis notices the looks, as he does not go straight to class, but instead went to the principal's office. The principle is happy to see Davis is back and that he wanted to make an announcement to the school.

"Okay I can arrange this for you, but I also have an announcement to make to the school involving Raw and his facility."

Davis knew what the principle was talking about and he was guessing Raw had finally made his decision with the principle.

The entire student body was ushered to the gymnasium as Davis is standing on stage with the principle. Once everyone has settled down and the room was silenced as Davis walked up the microphone set up for him.

"Well you all probably wondering why you all called here and questioning me about being a Jr MMA fighter. Well, the truth is that I am Phoenix who hides behind a mask not wanting anyone to know who he is behind it. However, the truth the mask served a purpose than hiding who I really was behind it"

Everyone was now interest to for the other reason Davis wore a mask when fighting as Phoenix.

"The mask became a part of me when I fought and I felt I was not Phoenix not I was not wearing the mask. Also, it was to hide and contain my anger when I was fighting in the Jr MMA ring."

Everyone was surprised by what Davis said, including the principle and Digidestined.

"I had a lot of anger throughout my time from middle school until this point on. Raw though helped me channel that anger into what he calls 'the spirit of determination' when I start fighting. It is because I never gave up during each match and fought on until the very end."

Everyone was now moved and understood what Davis was saying.

"I became something that I never thought I would become and that is someone that's been an outcast when outside the ring, but popular when inside a cage fighting as someone else."

Silence that was what was heard throughout the crowd of students and teachers.

"I know that I am not the most truth worth person right now, but I wanted to say I am sorry for lying to you, and keeping my identity from you as Phoenix a secret. That I hope you can forgive me and that I would like it if can give me a second chance to become friends for all of you."

He felt his heart pounding in his ears as he had explained every detail to the whole school. By the time he was done at first there was silence, but he receive an around of applause by the principle followed by the younger Digidestined, the teachers, and everyone else. He smiled as he left the microphone as he let the principle speak.

"Thank you Davis for everything that you have said and now I have an announcement to make the students and teachers."

The students were just as confused as the teachers were as to what the announcement could be about.

"I have known that Davis was Phoenix for quite some time and met his manage Raw Revert in person who I say I am a big fan of by the way"

This earned him smiles and chuckles from crowd of students and teachers.

"Raw has talked to me and we have come to an agree an agreement that his facility is now open to our school for a sport that students can choose to do if they want to try and become a Jr MMA fighter like Davis."

This shocked everyone, but Davis as he already knew this.

"Now, thanks to Davis being Phoenix and his Identity revealed the school has gain some money and popularity. The popularity is from Davis attending our school and fighting in the Jr MMA matches. The money is from the fights that Davis has won since coming to our High School. At first, Davis always gave a cut to Raw's facility and kept his share of it while giving some to his manager Ken, but Davis was generous enough to give 20% of his winnings to our school. This has allowed us to buy new things and replace old things around the school. So, give an around of applause to Davis for doing this for us.

Everyone started clapping and now knew why the school has been gaining so much money from to help their school.

"Now then Raw is allowing not just people to try and become JR MMA fighters, but is allowing students to learn and become managers for the fighters that manage to get in the JR MMA. This will be great to people that ever want to become Doctors or Nurses in their career in the future."

This excited a great deal of people and that wanted to try out.

"Now then that is all. If you wish to try out to become a Jr MMA fighter or manager then please at the address on the piece of paper that will be handed out when you leave to go to class."

They the students were dismissed to most grab the piece of paper that had the address on it.

During the rest of the week, Davis found himself surrounded by people wanting to know what it is like at the facility and fighting as a Jr MMA fighter. Davis had never been so popular at school, but he would have to get used to it because this was how things were now.

At the facility, 20 boys showed up wanting to try to become JR MMA fighters. 10 guys and 15 girls wanted to become managers. Raw was glad that the High School was funding the facility so they could get more equipment to train and teach all the kids that they have received.

Time past and once again, it was Friday, which meant that Davis was Phoenix once again, but this time he was here for more than just returning to the ring. He was coming to do two things. The first was to fight Basilisk and the second was to away his MMA Championship title.

He was on his way to the ring followed by Ken, Lady Phoenix aka Kari, Raw, and Chris.

"Well Rich he announced his return last week when he saved Chris from taking the same punishment that he received 5 months ago." "Yeah Ryan and Phoenix looks glad to be back himself." "That he does partner, but probably not as much as the JR MMA fans. They went crazy when he returned last week just like how loud they are cheering now."

Once Phoenix got in the ring, he was asking for a microphone, so he could talk to the Jr MMA fans in the arena and those watching at home.

"Hello Jr MMA fans are you all glad to see me again."

His response was a big loud cheer going throughout the arena. Before he could start speaking, he began to laugh as they started to chant his name.

"PHOENIX! PHOENIX! PHOENIX! PHOENIX!"

"You people really missed me that much if you are chanting my Jr MMA fighting name like that. As all of you know 5 months ago, my mask was ripped off and everyone saw my face. Now I know that you all wondering what my real name is right. Well my real name is Davis."

The crowd started to cheer and the Digidestined along with his family that had ringside seats were glad that Davis wasn't hiding who he was anymore.

"Well now you all know my real name, but that is not the name I will go by when I am in this ring. I will be forever known as Phoenix when I am fighting in this ring!"

The crowd accepted this and started cheering their hearts out.

"Now that I am though I am here to clean house and I have my eyes set on a certain fighter. So, Basilisk I know that you can hear me, I am calling you out because I have something to say to you."

The audience cheered that Phoenix was calling Basilisk out.

A loud hiss was heard that made Davis growl as he saw Basilisk come out of the shadows outside the other side of the cage.

"Well well well if it isn't the burning piece of ash, what do you want with the MMA Championship Champion?" Basilisk mocked as he was looking at Phoenix in the cage.

"I have bone to pick with you and I want my shot at the MMA Championship."

This made the crowd cheer and Basilisk glare at Phoenix demanding a shot at his title.

"Your chance is gone when you were recovering in the hospital after the beating I gave you."

The crowd booed at Basilisk as he was trying to get out of the fight with Phoenix.

It was then Raw came into view and glared at Basilisk taking the microphone away from Phoenix.

"I have an announcement that will set everything straight; the committee would allow Phoenix a title shot."

This got everyone to cheer besides Basilisk.

If he can win the match of Basilisk's choice, what type of match, and his opponent or opponents are that he chooses. If Phoenix wins then the title shot would be held in the JR MMA ALL-STAR PPV that took place 9 days from now."

The JR MMA ALL-STAR PPV was the only PPV that was held once a year. Davis/Phoenix has competed in the PPV twice and both times were defending the MMA Intercontinental title when he was still reigning champion of it. Each match was different and there were different rules for each match. The first time Phoenix completed he faced a former MMA Intercontinental champion in Ironman match. The match lasted for 1 hour and the only win was to have the least count outs and knock outs done to you. When someone was knocked they waited until the fighter was ready to fight again. The timer still counted down though. Davis was never knocked out, but was counted out twice. It was the most tiring match of his career. He won the match with scoring six count outs and one knockout to his opponent. It wasn't easy for his opponent refused to stay down most of the time. The second time was when he was only 5'9'' and faced a new comer that wanted to make an impact by beating Davis for the MMA Intercontinental title just being in the Jr MMA for only 2 months. He did make an impact when he showed up because he was 7'1'' the tallest fighter to ever come to the Jr MMA and he was 20 years old. He only had 3 months until he turned 21. He was nickname the 'The Giant' because of his height. Phoenix watched as Giant faces five people at once that were Phoenix's height. He won and made a statement that he could take anyone. Phoenix was not intimated and fought Giant in a street fight. The match did start in the ring, but the door was left open so the fighters could take it outside the cage. Phoenix fought Giant with a valiant effort, but Phoenix was not being faze by his punches. It was then that Phoenix got Giant out of the cage and making fall to the ground outside the cage. Giant landed on the ground and Phoenix got on top of him hammering away at Giant's head. Only the problem was Giant pushed him into the cage. Giant tried to punch Phoenix, but ended up hitting one of the steel posts that connected the cage together. The giant held his hand in pain, which Phoenix to advantage of and starting the Giant's head again. The Giant using his good hand to push away phoenix. It was then Phoenix did something insane. He got back in the cage, but then started climbing the cage until he was at the top. Everyone thought that Phoenix was insane. Phoenix then jumped off the cage doing a double fist to the Giant's head, which he name Phoenix Descend. That hurt Giant who was holding his head with his good hand, while the bad near his chest. Phoenix then went for a spear, which he tried before in the cage but didn't have enough running room and power to take the Giant down. Now though he had plenty that knocked the big Giant off his feet. Phoenix then once again rained hell on Giant's head. He kept hammering away until the referee got him off Giant to check if he was still able to fight, which he wasn't that made Phoenix the winner. It was named the Davis vs Goliath battle because of the height different was so great. Phoenix/Davis put his body on the line in those matches and came out victories. Now, if he won the fight of Basilisk's choice he would be going to the Jr MMA ALL-STAR PPV once again, but this time it would be for challenging Basilisk for his title that he wanted around his waist.

Basilisk smiles at the idea and makes his decision on who Phoenix would be facing.

"All right, then Phoenix will be facing the Yin Yang twins in a handicap match." Phoenix was about to agree, but Basilisk wasn't done yet. "However, you Phoenix will be facing them at the same time. Hahahaha."

The crowded booed at the type of match that Basilisk chose and Davis' friends and family were nerves about what Davis would do.

"Is that the match I will be fighting?"

"Yes"

"Then I accept." Everyone was stunned including Basilisk who thought Phoenix would back down. "You should have added Demon as well, so I could have knocked him off his high horse. However, I guess I can settle with just Yin and Yang. Now, get them out here I got some twins to beat down."

The crowd was cheering for Davis' choose and what he said about-facing three instead of two opponents, but will just take the two. His friends think that Davis is way over his head. His family is scared that Davis will be sent to the hospital again. Ken was worried for he was not able to help with Davis' injuries. Chris was thinking of possible ways for Davis/Phoenix to win this match. Kari was wondering how Davis was going to win this match. The only one that was confident that Davis would win was Raw who had a determine look on his face.

The twins came out and the rules were set. There were no rounds in this fight. The only way to win to for either to be counted out or knocked out, or Yin and Yang either being knocked out or counted out at the same time.

"Can you believe this Ryan? Phoenix is taking on both Yin and Yang at the same time!" "Yes Rich I know and this is going to be one hell of a fight." "I think that Phoenix is not in his right mind with him agreeing to face two people at the same time." "Right mind or not Phoenix looks ready to fight."

The fight begins with Davis knocking Yin out of the way, so he could try to take Yang out first. The plan worked for a while until Yin finally knocked Davis to the mat getting him to stop beating on Yang. Yang after shaking of the assault from Phoenix picks Phoenix up and holds on to him from behind, so Yin could pound the life out of Phoenix. This went on for two minutes as Phoenix started to fade from the body and headshots that Yin was giving him. Phoenix then started to fight back as the crowd began to cheer him on.

"PHOENIX! PHOENIX! PHOENIX! PHOENIX!"

Struggling against Yang's grip, he manages to duck underneath Yin's punch that knocks Yang back from being punched in the gut. Phoenix then started hammering on Yin to get him to back off. He was going to use his 'Phoenix Burning Punch' to finish Yin off, when Yang came up from behind and hit Phoenix in the back of the head with a corkscrew punch. Phoenix fell forward onto the mat, which made his head dizzy and had a hard time getting up. It was then Yin, using all his weight did a body slam. The 320 pounder that just landed on him squashed Phoenix like a pancake. Phoenix was twitching as he was trying to recover and get back on his feet, but landed on his back struggling to get back up.

"Oh lord, have mercy Phoenix that just had to be the end." "Phoenix just got slammed by someone that weighs over 300 pounds."

Yin and Yang backed up as the referee started the count. When he got to three the crowd was cheering for Phoenix to rise up.

"Rise up Phoenix, Rise up!" "Rise up Phoenix, Rise up!" "Rise up Phoenix, Rise up!"

"The fans are cheer and giving their support to Phoenix to keep fighting, but Phoenix is having difficult just to sit back up."

Phoenix was struggling to get up at seven when he heard Chris, Ken Kari, and Raw shouting to get up.

"Phoenix!"

"Get up!"

"Pull yourself together!"

"Stand up PHOENIX!"

Phoenix finally acted when the referee said nine. It was all or nothing now with what he was about to do. Moreover, it paid off. Phoenix rolled back popping his legs in the air and using his abdominal strength pushed himself up and landed on his feet.

The crowd exploded into cheers as Phoenix at the last second was back on his feet. Some of the crowd, including his friends and family were stunned about the way Davis got back on his feet. That took a lot of muscle strength to pull that off. Chris and Ken were impressed by what Davis just did. Kari let out a sigh of relief that her Phoenix was ok and still able to fight. Raw was for once surprised by the way Phoenix got back on his feet. He knew fights that could do what Phoenix just pulled off, but did not think that his apprentice would be able to pull it off in the middle of a fight.

"Oh god Phoenix is back on his feet!" "What a display of skill and determination for what Phoenix just did." "Partner I think that Phoenix just gained his second wind." "Well he calls himself 'The Phoenix' for a reason and I believe you call that a new born Phoenix rising up from the ashes."

Phoenix then just stared at the Yin Yang twins who were in shock to see Phoenix back on his feet before the referee reached the ten count. It was then that Phoenix did something that the crowd would never see him do. Bring his hand up and grabbing the bottom half of his mask and pulled it down under his chin. The cameras caught his face and saw the expression that made Davis look like a Devil or a Dark Phoenix. His eyes were narrow and appeared to glow as he growled like a feral beast. His muscles twitched and began to expand as he stared down his opponents.

"Phoenix has just pulled down his mask!" "If I had to guess this is Phoenix getting serious and wanting to end this match now." "I believe you are right partner for if you are seeing the face of Phoenix he looks like he isn't playing around anymore."

The Yin Yang twins were now scared of Davis. Basilisk was a little scared himself as Phoenix rolled his shoulders. They have never seen Phoenix like this before and he looked like he was about to finish the Twins off right here and now. The only people that did not look scared were the fans that cheered wildly as were Davis' friends and family. Phoenix ran straight at them with a rage of determination on his face, but when reach the Yin Yang Twins he ducked under them as he ran to the part of the cage behind them. Phoenix jumped from the mat to the cage and off the cage soaring above Yang. Before Yang could comprehend, what was happening he was smacked in the head by a right hook from Phoenix sending him to the mat. Phoenix, while still in midair, did a barrel roll to cover his fall. Not waiting to take a breath Phoenix did a 180 turn and uppercut hitting Yin that left him dazed. Accomplished the hits he gave his opponents Davis took a knee to catch his breath.

"Phoenix just landed to big hits on his opponents!" "Yang is down on the mat, while Yin seems to be stumbling around trying to figure out where the uppercut came from." "Phoenix is now able to catch his breath, but the question remains how will Phoenix end this match?"

However, just when Phoenix was about to get back up to finish the match, he suddenly receive a weight on his shoulders that was pushing him back down. Yin who was stumbling around moments ago fell forward right on top of Phoenix out cold from the uppercut.

"Oh man talk about a tough break. Yin seems to be out cold, but landed on top of Phoenix who being pushed down by Yin's weight." "Phoenix needs to get Phoenix off him now, so that referee can begin the ten count."

Phoenix growls as he struggles to get Yin off him as he saw Yang was trying to sit up with difficulty. Phoenix then did the impossible for someone his age. His adjusted Yin onto his shoulders and lifted him into the air. The crowd was shouting in amazement and the ringside announcers were stunned. Davis' family was speechless with what their son/bother was doing. The Digidestined knew Davis was strong from being a Jr MMA fighter, but they didn't think he was this strong. Ken was looking at Davis in amazement. Chris was stunned. Kari/Lady Phoenix was blushing seeing Davis'/Phoenix's muscles show when he was lifting Yin into the air. Raw was smiling with pride that Phoenix was able to pull something like this off.

"Oh My God! Are you kidding me?!" "Phoenix just lifted Yin into the air on his shoulders!" "Look at the POWER that Phoenix processes. He is lifting a fighter that is 320 pounds into the air." "The question now is what Phoenix going to do with Yin now?"

Phoenix then flipped Yin off his shoulders and on top of Yang who was now in agonizing pain.

"Phoenix just tossed Yin on top of Yang!" "Now that both Yin Yang Twins are down on the mat the referee can start counting to 10."

The referee began the ten count; while Davis stumbled back a bit to keep himself standing. The 10 count was done with Phoenix being announced the winner. Phoenix looked up and roared in victory as the crowd's cheering shook the stadium with energy. Phoenix had done it! He got his chance to try to win the MMA Championship title, and beat Basilisk to a living hell.

Basilisk was now making his way towards the entrance ramp when his name was called.

"Hey BASILISK!"

When he turns around, he sees Phoenix with a microphone knowing that he was the one that called out his name.

"I hope you are ready for the beat down I'm going to give you at Jr MMA ALL-STARS. I just to let you know that I didn't forget what you did to me. All the pain. All the suffering. I didn't forget that you were the one that put me in coma. You didn't just do it to me, but other fighters as well. Basilisk…you better start running for you are not the one hunting anymore…it is you that is being hunted and I am the hunter."

This made Basilisk flinch in fear that he awoken something that would tear him apart.

"I am stronger then I have ever been Basilisk. Plus, Raw forgot to mention that if also win the match I would get to choose what type of match we will be fighting in."

Everyone was wondering what type of match Phoenix would choose to fight Basilisk in at Jr MMA ALL-STAR.

"Basilisk the type of match that we will be fighting in is a…barbwire steel cage match."

Everyone was shocked by what Phoenix just said for this took from being in a cage to a completely new level. Basilisk was now frighten now, not that he showed it, about what Phoenix would do to him in this type of match.

"The cage as you know will be covered in barbwire to where if you run into that cage it will hurt like hell. So, get ready Basilisk for in nine days you will be in for the fight of your life against me.

The crowd cheers as they couldn't wait until this Sunday for this match that was just issued was not along going to be the Main Event, but will be one of the best matches in history.


	10. Chapter 10

After the fight, that Davis fought in as Phoenix the gang went out to celebrate the fact the Davis won his match against impossible odds. They talk about what Davis will be doing to prepare for the fight against Basilisk. Chris was also there with Raw and just grinned as Jun hugged him from the side. Once the waiter took their drink and food orders, Raw taps his water glass to get their attention.

"I have some good news for everyone here and that is Chris will be fighting in the Jr MMA ALL-STAR PPV with him facing Demon for the Intercontinental MMA title."

"Congratulations man! You finally get to put Demon in his place." Davis' rivalry with Demon was one of the main rivalries in the Jr MMA, but he was glad that Chris was fighting Demon while he was fight Basilisk. It was like killing tow birds with one stone.

"I finally get the chance at the Intercontinental MMA title. Plus, once I get a hold of it I won't let it go until I can't compete in the Jr MMA anymore."

Chris was 18, but once he turns 19 years old he wouldn't be able to compete in the Jr MMA anymore. The Jr MMA committee change the age requirement from 13 to 20 year olds to 13 to 18 for the actually real MMA started to bring in people now that 18 now. Most of the Jr MMA fighters that already 18 quit to be in the real MMA. However, Chris wanted to say until the very end. The same could be said for Davis, as the Jr MMA was where he first started fighting.

"I just got one word of advice for you." Davis was giving Chris a serious look that meant he was not kidding around."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"WIN!"

Chris then gained a confident smirk telling Davis that he was going to win and not planning this match. It was then Yolei asked something about the PPV.

"How is the Jr MMA ALL-STARS PPV different from the fights that they hold on Fridays?"

Davis was the one to speak up. "The fights are arrange to make each one special and exciting for the fans to watch. I have compete in the PPV twice, and both of my matches were designed to put my body at risk."

Davis started to explain what matches he has been in who his opponents were that he fought against. The whole gang was stunned that these types of matches were actually made for the Jr MMA fighters to fight in. Raw had pull some strings to get ringside seats for the Digidestined and Davis' family. Chris then goes on to explain how his match was different from previous ones.

"I've seen many tough and gruesome matches before, but this match would be a first blood match. It gotten its name for the only way to win was to bust the opponent that the fighter was facing to bleed. It is a gruesome match to have to just win a title."

Chris noticed Jun didn't look too good when she returned from the bathroom. She kept rubbing her stomach, hoping it would settle down, but he rubbed her back to help her relax. Raw smirked at Chris and Jun before he remembered one of Davis' matches.

"You know Davis was in a match that he took a beating from when he defended his intercontinental MMA title against a Jr MMA fighter called Rampage, now that was a monster in the ring. This person was a monster through and through, his facial features where like an orc and his muscles looked like they were carved out of stone. Davis faced him in a fight with the match called a Knockout match where the only way to win was to knockout your opponent. There were no rounds and the match lasted for 23 minutes and 58 seconds. The match was intense for both Phoenix, Rampage gave it their all with Rampage's face covered in blood, and Phoenix's body was also covered in it with his mask holding the blood back that was covering his face. When the match ended Phoenix was victorious, but he was sent immediately to the hospital patch him up and give him blood that he lost."

"That fight was one of the bloodiest I have ever been in. It was the second match of the night and ended up being the most popular that day." Davis said as he remembered it really well as if it were yesterday. "The match was supposed to last at least 10 minutes, but neither I nor Rampage wanted to be knocked out. I thought I had it in the bag when I busted Rampage wide open. Although during that moment that I truly learn why he was called Rampage. When he saw his own blood, he went berserk on me. I found out that he goes crazy at the sight of his own blood, which put me on the defense for most of the match. I got worse when he started to make me bleed because he saw my blood it looked like he wanted to kill me. Luckily he didn't have the stamina to fight like I could in the end, which ended up winning me the match in the end. I was in the Hospital for 4 days after the match."

Everyone was shocked for none of the Digidestined saw that match. Davis was sent into a fight like that with someone like Rampage must have been one of the most painful matches in Davis' career as Phoenix. It was then Sora asked the next question

"Davis aren't you afraid of what you are walking into at the Jr MMA ALL-STARS PPV. I mean you are facing someone who sent you to the hospital. In addition to that, why did you choose such an insane and dangerous match to face Basilisk in?"

"Because I want to make Basilisk pay for what he has done." Davis had everyone's attention on him now. "Basilisk has not just hurt me, but a lot of other fighters as well. He took away my chance to fight for the MMA Championship title the first time by ambushing me. I made the match a barbwire steel cage match to hurt and punish Basilisk for what he has done. It is like any other match where I will feel pain, but will push my way through it. I might bleed in this match, but I have bleed before and I am not afraid to bleed again. This match will punish my body, but I will endure that punishment to destroy Basilisk in this match.

"Everyone was stunned with what Davis just said. He was willing to put his body and career on the line to fight, punish, and destroy Basilisk for the MMA Championship title.

Kari paled after hearing this and she felt her heart tighten since she already watched Davis beaten to a pulp. This told everyone that some of the matches could be punishable on the fighters. The fighters knew the risks when they signed up to do this and everyone hoped that Davis would be okay. Once the food and drinks came, everyone relaxed and had a good time.

It is Friday and Davis did not have a fight today since his match was this Sunday, which meant he got the time for relaxing. His parents were out of town, but would be back in time to see his match and they told him to relax until his fight. Jun was with Chris on a date that left Davis alone in his house for once. The same was with Ken and Yolei now they managed to patch things up between them. Davis' D3 beeped with a message from Kari was she coming over to hangout.

Tai was worried about the relationship thing between Davis and his little sister given with what has happened, but he quickly changed his tune when Kari put him down with the fighting practice she learned from Davis. When Kari came over Davis made them a lovely dinner of baked chicken with steamed vegetables and white rice. Kari was amazed at what her boyfriend was capable of in the kitchen. They enjoyed their meal and watched a movie that was on the tv at the time. Davis noticed Kari was anxious and she kept fidgeting in her spot next to him.

"Hey Kari what's bugging you so much?"

"When Basilisk put you in a coma, I didn't think you would ever wake up. I came every day to visit and it hurt so much to see you like that. You just got back into shape and now you're risking your life again! Do you know how worried I was, I love you, and I don't want to lose you!"

Kari started crying into his chest and Davis hugged her close to him, feeling her tears wet his shirt. He let her cry until he felt the tears stop and pulled her face to his as he dried the tears. Davis was sad for making Kari worry like this, but he was also happy that she loved him this much to make sure he was all right.

"You don't have to worry about losing me Kari, this is a cag match which means no one is going to ambush me like me. I know what I am doing and I wouldn't forgive myself if I hurt you, I promise you that I will come out of this match alive and ready to be with you always."

Kari smiled a bit before she felt this feeling turn her on and she began to kiss Davis. Davis blinked at the kiss, but he didn't complain as he returned it hard. It turned into a make out session as Davis and Kari's hands were roaming each other's bodies. They broke apart for air as Kari led Davis to his room where they went to the extreme.

Davis locked the door to his room where he playfully pushed Kari onto his bed and removed his shirt. Kari's eyes roamed every muscle on his sculpted torso and chest as he tossed his jeans into a corner of his room. Davis growled as he attacked Kari's neck, marking the soft skin as his hand that went under her shirt. His fingers came to her bra and removed with ease as he tossed it away. Kari gasped as his cold fingers ran along her breasts and rubbed her nipples. Once her neck was marked enough, Davis brought his lips onto hers and she let his tongue roam around her mouth. She suckled on his tongue as his hands played with her breasts more before he tugged at her shirt. She raised her arms as Davis pulled it off and tossed it aside. Kari pushed Davis onto his back as she pulled his boxers and freed his hard member. It was 10 inches and thick as it bobbed a bit, as Kari started to take some of him into her mouth and started sucking.

Davis groaned softly as he felt those soft lips around his cock and placed his hands in her hair. He softly stroked her hair as she took more in and increased her sucking. Davis' body began to heat up as Kari sucked him harder and he felt his body twitch from the pleasure rising. He felt something building up until Kari removed her mouth only to find herself pinned as Davis growled in lust. His eyes came upon Kari's lower region, a pair of pure white underwear was in his way, and they were soaked in her juices. Using just his teeth, he ripped them off her and smirked at how there was no hair to be seen. He blew some cold air on her arousal, making her shudder and moan as he lowered his mouth to slowly lick her folds. The taste of her juices made him growl deeper as he spread the lips open, stuck his tongue inside, and moved his tongue in a clockwise manner. Kari grabbed his hair as Davis began to eat her out, her juices filling his mouth as his tongue moved faster. His used one finger to rub her clit and smirked as Kari began to moan louder with the stimulation.

Davis reached into the nightstand near his bed and removed a small package from it as he placed one finger inside of Kari. He removed the condom out of the wrapper with hand as he started stretching Kari. Once he put the condom on, he removed his fingers and grabbed her hips. He rubbed the head of his cock along her folds, making her whimper in need before he started pushing into her. Kari felt herself being stretched more than the fingers, but Davis kissed her to help her relax. This was their first time and Davis wanted to make it a pleasurable as possible for her. Once he was to the hilt, he waited until she was comfortable, but the hot tight muscles were driving him crazy with lust. Kari rolled her hips as a signal for him to start. He began to thrust as a slow pace, easing her into it as he closed his eyes. He felt her hands run along the toned muscles on his chest and stomach as he started thrusting faster. Kari moaned louder as she wrapped her arms around Davis' neck and her mouth was near his ear. Davis shook as she moaned in his ear and he started to lick and nip at her neck.

"Quit holding back, I want to experience the wild phoenix that comes out in the ring!"

Kari moaned as her hands reached down to his rear and squeezed, making him growl like a wolf as his hips began to thrust fast and hard. The bed creaked as Kari screamed as Davis pounded into her like a wild animal. They kept going until the morning sun rose and they slept for most of the day. It was the best moment they had together and neither one of them would ever forget it.

The day had finally arrived where Phoenix would fight Basilisk for the MMA Championship title. Chris had just won his match and became the new Intercontinental MMA champion. Davis congratulated him on his victory as Chris went to shower and get ready to cheer Davis on in his big match.

"Well Rich it is type for the Main Event that everyone has been waiting to see." "Yes Ryan and it is the match for the MMA Championship in a Barbwire Steel cage match." "This whole thing goes back around 5 months ago, but to all you Jr MMA fans there is a special video that takes place 5 months ago leading up until this match. It will have interviews from both Basilisk and Phoenix." "Enough of the waiting around it is time for the video to play you out Jr MMA fans how this match came to be what it is now.

Flashback with commentary start

5 and half months ago

Ryan: Rich I have been waiting for this match for a very long time.

Rich: Right you are partner this is a champion vs champion. It is for a chance at the greatest prize in the JR MMA the MMA Championship.

Ryan: Yes, Rich you are right and no one deserves it more than this man does. 'The Phoenix'.

During the video, it is showing the match between Phoenix and Basilisk around 5 months ago with Phoenix winning the match.

Ryan: Phoenix has done it! He now gets a chance at the MMA Championship.

Then the video that shows the ambush done to Phoenix.

Basilisk: Look at your precious Phoenix now fools! I don't see how a pussy like this has risen to the top so fast. He was just a punk that was found on the street and somehow he's just so popular like that?! I never got that kind of praise, hell I don't even have a sweet girl by my side, waiting like a bitch in heat.

It then shows the mask of both Phoenix and Lady Phoenix being ripped off and Basilisk showing his golden brass knuckles.

Rich: Oh no Ryan those are gold brass knuckles.

Ryan: Don't do this Basilisk don't do it. NO!

The golden brass knuckles hit Phoenix with screen going black before showing an announcer in the ring making an announcement to the fans with images of Phoenix in the hospital in a coma.

Announcer: We have receive word that Phoenix is in a coma and that he will be out of commission for quite a while as the doctor's don't know when he will wake up. They are hoping that Phoenix will be waking up from 6 months to a year they hope. Moreover, Phoenix title reign as Intercontinental MMA champion is now over.

The sound of Phoenix's voice was now playing as he was talking during the video.

Phoenix: As soon as I awoke from three months being in a coma, I learned that I lost my chance at the MMA Championship. Lost my reign as the Intercontinental MMA champion, and that a new champion was crowned.

The video showed Demon being the new Intercontinental MMA champion.

Rich: Demon is the new Intercontinental MMA champion.

Ryan: I simply cannot believe it.

Phoenix: I have held that title for about 2 and half years only to lose it for being in a coma.

The video began show matches where Phoenix defended his Intercontinental MMA title.

Phoenix: During my time away from the Jr MMA, I have trained to get stronger and get back into shape, but with each passing day, I felt my chances to win the MMA Championship slipping further and further away. I have even heard that Basilisk and his little group have been up to no good and fighters were getting hurt because of it. I was by this time I made a choice.

5 months later

The video then was showing Chris about to end up like Davis with the golden brass knuckles.

Rich: Not again! Ryan this is how Phoenix was ruined! Basilisk needs to be stopped and he has the Ying Yang Twins as backup!

Ryan: I know Rich, but what can we do about it? The match is over. We can't do anything about it.

It then skipped to Phoenix showing up with his entrance music playing and Basilisk looking shocked.

Rich: I don't believe what I'm hearing this Phoenix's entrance music.

Ryan: I am hearing it too partner and up on the entrance ramp I am seeing PHOENIX!

Rich: The roof just exploded off this place and business has just picked Jr MMA fans as Phoenix has returned!"

Phoenix: The impossible has happen! I am back! I saved Chris from getting sent to the hospital like I did. AND dammit kick Basilisk's ass and his little gang's asses as well.

The video then showed Phoenix in the ring talking to the fans.

Phoenix: Now that I am, though I am here to clean house and I have my eyes set on a certain fighter. So, Basilisk I know that you can hear me; I am calling you out because I have something to say to you.

The video then showed Basilisk showing up.

Basilisk: Well well well if it isn't the burning piece of ash want with the MMA Championship Champion?" Basilisk mocked as he was looking at Phoenix in the cage.

Phoenix: I have bone to pick with you and I want my shot at the MMA Championship.

Basilisk: All right, then Phoenix will be facing the Yin Yang twins in a handicap match." Phoenix was about to agree, but Basilisk wasn't done yet. "However, you Phoenix will be facing them at the same time. Hahahaha.

The video showed fight with Basilisk taking out other Jr MMA fighters while talking.

Basilisk: I have put Phoenix on the shelf I have become a very big deal. I have faced challenge after challenge and challenger after challenger, and the same thing has happened in the end. I HAVE BEAT THEM! Therefore, if Phoenix wants to fight me at Jr MMA ALL-STARS then I say bring it on.

The video changed to Phoenix fighting against the Yin Yang Twin in parts.

Phoenix: All the pain. All the suffering. I didn't forget that you were the one that put me in coma.

Rich: Can you believe this Ryan? Phoenix is taking on both Yin and Yang at the same time!

Ryan: Yes Rich I know and this is going to be one hell of a fight.

Rich: I think that Phoenix is not in his right mind with him agreeing to face two people at the same time.

Ryan: Right mind or not Phoenix looks ready to fight."

The video was now showing Phoenix struggling to get up.

Phoenix: You hurt people for your own amusement and think it is fun to beat down on people that are less than a 100%.

The video than shows Phoenix back on his feet and pulling his mask down.

Ryan: Phoenix has just pulled down his mask.

Video playing that Phoenix is fighting back.

Phoenix: Well Basilisk I AM A 100%.

Video showing the strength of Phoenix lifting and tossing him on Yang.

Rich: Oh My God! Are you kidding me?! Look at the POWER!

Phoenix: I am stronger then I have ever been!

The Video changes to Basilisk leaving the arena.

Basilisk: For Phoenix, I won't just send him to the hospital. I will end his career.

Phoenix: I am more focused then I have ever been I my life. Basilisk…you had better start running for you are not the one hunting anymore…it is you that is being hunted and I am the hunter.

Rich: It is Basilisk vs Phoenix for the MMA Championship.

Ryan And it will be decide in a Barbwire Steel Cage Match.

Flashback with commentary end

Now it was time for the Main Event that everyone was waiting for as Phoenix's music came on followed by Phoenix. Kari and Ken made their way to the ring before Davis.

"I take it you two had a great weekend, you may have everyone fooled, but I know what you two did."

Ken whispered as Kari/Lady Phoenix gasped as Ken winked coyly at her. Basilisk looked around to see how everything was quiet as he waited to see Phoenix come out with his entrance music. However, someone else came down to the ring clothed in thick white clothing, but just stopped before the cage door.

"Rich do you have any idea what is going on?" "I have absolutely no idea."

Everyone was wondering what was going on until Raw came down to the ring standing right next to the person with thick white clothing, and brought a stick that was lit on fire. Then the crowd was shocked that Raw lit the person on fire.

"Someone get a fire extinguisher because Raw just lit the person on fire." "Wait a second Ryan I don't hear any screaming. What's going on?"

However, a new song 'The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy' began to play, as there was no screaming of pain as the fire was fake so it did not hurt Phoenix. It burned off the extra layers to reveal Phoenix in his fighting gear. This made the crowd explode into cheers and showed that Phoenix was ready to fight.

"Now that is wait I call a surprise entrance." "Phoenix just made a new entrance for everyone to see and as well with some new entrance music." "I have to say that Phoenix has picked both of them to show that a new Phoenix is going to fight."

The announcers were right for Davis wanted to change how the new him was different from the old him. Before he was alone with only Ken and Raw at the beginning. A time past, he gained more friends from the facility that including Chris, which led to Kari finding out and becoming his girlfriend. Now though he had the entire school supporting him, the Digidestined, and the whole Jr MMA fan base cheering him on to win this match.

The fight began with Basilisk starting it and Phoenix doing the most damage. This match had no rounds to it. The only way to win was not by knockout even though it would win you the match, but it was when either Basilisk or Phoenix could not get back up at the count of ten. Basilisk wanted to end this match as fast as possible, so he could get out of this hell of a cage. The more he stayed in the cage the more risk he would be in. However, Phoenix knew from the moment that Basilisk charged him that he wanted to end this fight quickly. For Phoenix, he wanted Basilisk to fight like this for then Basilisk wouldn't fight like he normally would with all the flexibility and evading that he does. Turns out that Basilisk was not getting out of this fight so easily for Phoenix was knocking him around with no chance to counterattack. Basilisk after 10 minutes was beaten down to the point he couldn't fight anymore. He decided to hell with the match and let Phoenix win. So, when Phoenix punch Basilisk went down and just laid there with the referee starting the ten count.

"I can't believe it. Phoenix is going to win." "Looks like it, but Phoenix doesn't look satisfied."

Rich was right Phoenix wasn't satisfied. In fact, he wasn't done not by a long shot. When the referee reached the count of four Phoenix walked up to Basilisk, picked him up from his neck, and rammed his fist into Basilisk's gut. That caused Basilisk to gasp for air as the wind was knocked out of him.

"What is Phoenix doing? If he just let Basilisk lay there he would have won the match." "Phoenix is play smart for he doesn't want to deal with another backhanded trick from Basilisk like what happen last time." Oh now I understand. Phoenix wants to make sure that Basilisk says down after the match is over."

Yes plus Phoenix made a promise that he would beat down Basilisk to the point where he learns his lesson for all he has done. For sending him the hospital in a coma, hurting all of those other fighters that he has fought, and almost put Chris in the same position that he was in. Phoenix is out for pay back and isn't going to stop until Basilisk can barely stand.

Phoenix was right throwing punch after punch at Basilisk who kept going down, but Phoenix was still picking Basilisk back up for more punishment. Phoenix then did something that made Basilisk scream in pain. Phoenix grabbed his arm and pulled him that made him run into the cage covered in barbwire. The Jr MMA fans cringed, as it must have hurt to be in Basilisk position.

"That had to hurt Ryan." "Oh I'm sure it did, but still it looks like Phoenix isn't done yet."

Phoenix was going to go for a punch that would knock Basilisk off his feet, but he timed it wrong. Basilisk fell back down, which led to Phoenix's arm to being caught in the Barbwire. Phoenix was gritting his teeth as he tried to get his arm out of the barbwire, while seeing this was trying to get up and take advantage of the situation.

"Phoenix's arm is now stuck in the barbwire and Basilisk is trying to stand up to take advantage of the opportunity to hurt Phoenix." "Phoenix needs to get out now to not to have to feel Basilisk wrath for him beating him down."

Phoenix saw that Basilisk was now back on his feet and rushing towards him. Phoenix arm was almost out, so at the last second he pulled and was freed from the barbwire imprisonment. However, the unexpected happen and now Basilisk's arm was now caught. Phoenix had the ultimate idea to finish Basilisk off for good. Phoenix got up next to Basilisk and grabbed the arm that was not caught in barbwire and forced it into the barbwire on the other side of Basilisk. Now, Basilisk was stuck in the barbwire with his back against it. Phoenix then started pounding on Basilisk whose arms and back were getting scratched and bleeding from the barbwire.

"Phoenix is making this fight into one for the fans to remember." "I don't think Basilisk knows where he is at right now."

After two minutes of nonstop beating, Phoenix took a step back and witnesses his handy work. Basilisk was a bloody mess as his head, arms, and back had blood coming out of them. The referee seeing that Phoenix was done got Basilisk out of the Barbwire that made Basilisk fall flat on his face.

At the end of the fight, which was when the referee counted to ten, Phoenix's arm was covered in scratches from the barbwire. He also had the MMA Championship right above his head. Basilisk was bleeding as from the combined effects of the barbed wire and Phoenix's attacks. Basilisk thought with the match done he could get away from Phoenix, but he was wrong. Before he knew it or even blink, Davis grabbed Basilisk and raised him above his head, as the crowd was quiet, even the announcers were shocked by what was happening.

"Rich is Phoenix going to do what I think he's going to do?" "I think so Ryan it looks like the same move Bane performed on Batman in the comics."

Davis performs a 'Burning Ash Knightfall' on Basilisk, which was done by raising him up and brings back down, full force on one knee, breaking his back. Basilisk screamed in pain as Phoenix broke his back and let him fall to the floor broken and bleeding. This was the final piece of payback for the beating Basilisk has done to him and everyone else he has harmed until he was congratulated by Raw and Ken for job well done. Kari aka Lady Phoenix at the time pulled down his mask along with hers and gave him a passionate kiss. Davis was living heaven on earth as he kissed the woman he loved and became the MMA Champion.


End file.
